


Love Has No Barriers

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are normal teenagers, Adrien has SCID, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boy in the Plastic AU, Bubble Boy AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ladybug and Chat Noir are TV Characters, Light Angst, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Suffering from an immunodeficiency disorder similar to SCID, Adrien dreams of the day he can leave his bubble behind and confess his feelings for Marinette. His childhood friend has grown into a beautiful woman, kind and caring to everyone around her. He longs to tell her his feelings but fears keep him quiet. When the chance comes for him to leave his bubble, will he take the chance and ask her to make all his dreams come true.Join these two friends as they discover new experiences and more during their final year of high school. Love and deeper friendship await.





	1. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick notes about this story, and we'll dive in. 
> 
> I know I'm probably dating myself, but I've been thinking a lot about The Boy in the Plastic Bubble (John Travolta, 1976) and Bubble Boy (Jake Gyllenhaal, 2001) for some time. The boy that brought these two stories to life has been haunting me more in the past few months, and I thought Adrien's home situation would work well with these two. 
> 
> The first movie is a drama while the remake is a comedy. I decided to create a mix of both. If you haven't seen them, they are definitely worth a watch. Anyway, that's the story I'm using as inspiration for Adrinette April 2019.
> 
> Key details for this story:  
> -Prompts aren't in the same order as the calendar  
> -No kwami or superpowers  
> -Ladybug and Chat Noir exist but they are played by actors (original PV characters) on TV, not Marinette or Adrien; in fact, it's a show that Adrien watches and gets Marinette to watch, too  
> -Emilie is alive and Gabriel isn't a d-bag father in this story  
> -Nathalie and Gorilla still work for Gabriel and Emilie as they co-own Gabriel Fashions  
> -Adrien has a good home life aside from being trapped in a bubble  
> -Marinette is her confident, quirky, clumsy self around Adrien and others  
> -Adrien and Marinette are childhood friends  
> -Chloe may or may not make an appearance in this story; her character isn't really needed but you never know  
> -Classmates are the same with exceptions being no Lila, Kagami, or Luka; like Chloe, not really needed for this story at this time
> 
> I think that covers everything for now. I'll add details as needed, but let's get to it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new take on an older, underrated classic story of a boy trapped in a bubble.

“Hi, Nathalie.” Marinette dropped a small bag of baked goods on the assistant’s desk. “How are you today?”

The stoic woman’s face broke into a smile upon spying the familiar bakery logo. “Buttering me up, hmm, Marinette? Let me guess, you want my help with one of your infamous plans, don’t you?”

“Shoot, you know me too well.” The young woman bit her lip, nibbling as she worked through the best wording for her request. “Adrien’s birthday is coming up soon. I really want to do something nice for him, but he’s being stubborn. Do you have any clues to what he’d want this year?”

Nathalie softened. “He’s happiest when you’re here. You make his lonely days brighter. I don’t think he’d asked for anything more than that.”

“Ugh, you always say that. There has to be something else he wants, too. It’s his seventeenth birthday.” Her teeth worried her lip more, her mind working faster through the many possibilities. “Maybe a scarf or something. I’ve been practicing my knitting technique, but I want to do something more than a scarf.”

Warm hands on her shoulders halted further rambling. Nathalie’s smile matched the warmth radiating from her soft grip on the younger woman.

“You’re a good friend, Marinette, and I know Adrien appreciates that more than you might think. I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Her hands dropped away, her smile turning secretive. “In the meantime, Adrien’s waiting for you upstairs. I believe he has a surprise of his own for you.”

“For me?” Marinette pointed at herself, her mouth gaping open and her eyes rounding.

Without another word, she took off, racing up the stairs. She didn’t notice or care about Nathalie’s quiet laughter following her. A surprise awaited her from her best friend. Nothing else mattered.

Not bothering to knock, she burst into his room. “You better be decent, Agreste.”

He chuckled. “Like I would dare not be when I’m expecting you, Mari.”

“True. Your mama raised a gentleman.” Her teasing banter gave way to a genuine smile upon seeing him at his computer. “So, I heard you had a surprise for me.”

Another chuckle followed her declaration, but Adrien made no move to come closer.

She stamped her foot, sending him a half-hearted glare. “Don’t torture me, please. I brought your favorite croissants and macarons.”

Her glare faded, giving way to another teasing grin. She held out the small box of pastries and waved it.

“Who’s teasing now, Mari?” He pushed away from his desk, standing to his full height. His eager steps brought him to her side. His smile matched hers as his eyes followed the box with avid interest.

Her gaze traveled upward and noted with some surprise at their new height difference. “When did you grow a full head taller than me, hmm? It’s not fair I have to crane my neck back.”

“Aww, poor Mari, what can I do to make it better?” He tapped his chin, a smirk replacing his grin. “Oh, I know. How about this?”

He dropped into a low crouch, his golden hair stopping at her midriff. His hands sat on his knees to keep him steady as he shot her a saucy wink.

“You’re impaws-ible. I think I’m going to eat these myself. You can keep your surprise.” To make good on her threat, she opened the box, giving him a peek. Her fingers danced over the perfect pastries she’d help make earlier that day.

His hands shot out, knocking his balance off and sending him sprawling across the floor. Air rushed out of him, but a silly grin assured her he hadn’t done too much damage. He managed to speak after a few gulps of air.

“I’m sorry, Mari. So sorry. Please, I need a croissant. I’ll tell you anything you want, but please, don’t let me starve.” He slid onto his knees, his hands coming together in a beseeching manner. “If you really want to know, I’m going to school with you tomorrow.”

The box tilted in her hand, threatening to spill its contents across the floor. She righted it at the last possible second, saving them from a horrible fate.

“You’re serious?”

He nodded, his smile hopeful.

She eyed the plastic surrounding most of his room. The bubble had been part of their friendship since she could remember. She recalled the day they’d met with vivid clarity, the bubble being their first conversation.

Was he saying he’d be leaving the bubble? How was that possible? He’d told her about his illness and need for isolation. Had they found a treatment or a cure? Why hadn’t he told her before? Surely, he wouldn’t have kept that secret, would he?

The questions flew through her mind at rapid speed, but she shook them away. With her gaze retrained on him and her voice low, she demanded, “Tell me everything, Adrien, and don’t leave out a single detail.”

She sank into the chair she’d claimed long ago, her feet curling under legs. The pastry box remained forgotten in her hands, her attention focused solely on Adrien and this latest bit of information.

He chuckled. “I hope you’re comfy because I definitely have a tale for you.”

The next fifteen minutes passed in a blur as he laid out everything for her while she bombarded him with question after question.

She doubted her feet touched the ground later that day, her mind too full of the information she’d gleaned from him. He would be joining her at school. She’d finally be allowed to touch him, something she’d always been curious to test. Plastic would no longer separate them, including those awful arm-length gloves she had to use if they wanted comfort.

Never had she been more excited about school than she did that evening, barely touching her dinner.

Her parents had given her funny looks, but she couldn’t tell them. Not yet. She wanted to be sure it was really happening before she got their hopes up, too. She knew how they felt about Adrien as her friend. They’d been so proud when she’d befriended him so long ago, nudging her to visit him as often as she could until it’d become an almost daily occurrence.

Tomorrow, she thought, was going to be a wonderful beginning for her and her best friend.


	2. Seat Buddies

Adrien’s knee bounced, anticipation making him quite antsy for the day to begin.

A real class with real classmates his age, he thought. He couldn’t believe he’d lucked into convincing his parents to give him this opportunity.

He had a chance to meet the people Marinette mentioned on her daily visits. He might even make a few more friends. He didn’t discount how wonderful and amazing his best friend was. He loved her, pure and simple.

Sometimes though, he wondered what if his life had been different. What if he’d been allowed to attend school with others since the beginning? Would he have more friends? Would Marinette befriend him without the bubble between them?

He had no doubts she would. Her kindness towards others proved unparallel to anyone he’d ever met. She made him feel things that he never thought to feel for anyone. Dreams and wayward thoughts contained constant images of her, gentle reminders of all she’d done for him. Some prompted ideas he hoped to explore with her in the future.

“Adrien Agreste, you lied to me!” Marinette’s voice filtered over the microphone.

He bit back a grimace at the sharpness in her tone. He goofed. Big time.

Putting on his best apologetic expression, he pleaded for mercy. “Aww, Mari, I didn’t lie exactly. I just didn’t tell you the whole truth. Is it so wrong that I wanted to make you smile?”

The tablet’s camera wobbled a bit before Marinette’s face came into perfect view, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Truly, Mari. You know I can’t really go, don’t you? As much as I want to be there, I can’t. This was the next best thing I could get my parents to agree to. Please, don’t be too mad at me. Please?”

Her arched brow didn’t bode well for him, but he held out hope her forgiveness would come. He’d take whatever punishment she decided with grace. The gamble he’d taken by withholding information hadn’t paid off. The fate of his omissive lie laid in Marinette’s hands.

“No pastries for a week, Agreste. Maybe that will teach you not to lie to me again.” The camera tilted for several seconds, the chalkboard replacing her face. Her voice dropped though the microphone picked it up well. “I hate liars.”

The barb hit its intended target.

Adrien’s hand clutched at his shirt where it rested against his heart. The guilty twinge soured the moment he’d looked forward to sharing for the past few weeks with her.

He didn’t say anything until several voices filled the room, groups of students entering as time drew closer to class.

Marinette’s voice rose with excitement. “Nino. Alya.”

The tablet’s view wobbled before darkness blacked out the screen.

Unsure what was happening, Adrien debated calling out Marinette’s name. He didn’t want to anger her further, but he couldn’t attend class if he couldn’t see.

His lips parted to speak when Marinette’s voice called out to him, lighting up his heart with the fondness he heard.

“Nino, Alya, I would like you to officially meet Adrien.” The camera landed upon the two friends he’d heard countless details from her over the years. “Say hello, Adrien.”

“Hi,” he murmured, shyness taking over. “It’s nice to finally put faces to names.”

Alya laughed, her eyes going to something beyond the camera. A smirk slid along her lips, quiet amusement glowing from her eyes. Her glasses did little to hide that amusement despite the light reflecting off them.

Nino nodded, his hat bobbing with the motion. “What’s up, dude? Nette says you’re a pretty cool guy to know. In fact, she doesn’t stop talking about you most days.”

“That’s not true, Nino, and you know it.” The camera danced. Her hand shot out and smacked the other guy on the shoulder. “Adrien, ignore him. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

 “Ow. You shouldn’t hit people, Nette. What would your mom say?” Nino held up his hands in defense, his grin growing wide.

Adrien couldn’t hold back a grin of his own. Watching the antics between the friends brought a warmth he hadn’t known he was missing. The only thing to make it better would be if he could join her and see it firsthand.

“She’d say I should pick nicer friends.” The camera’s angle changed with her face coming back into view. “So, it’s almost time for class to start. You have an important choice to make in our final year. Which one of us would you like to be your seat buddy?”

She twisted the camera to show him the tables and benches that made up the classroom, fitting two students to a row.

He didn’t need the time to answer, but he remained quiet, allowing them to believe he wanted to consider his options. In his mind, Marinette was the answer. She’d always be the one he’d choose, but he didn’t know how she’d take to him declaring his feelings like that.

“There’s no choice, M. Nino’s sitting with me,” Alya declared. Her voice held a note of triumph in it. “You sit with Adrien. I’m sure he’d be more comfortable with you anyway. Right, Sunshine?”

“Right.” He worked to hide the eagerness in his tone though he doubted he succeeded. A blush stole over his cheeks, heating them. “If you don’t mind, Mari, I wouldn’t mind sitting next to you.”

“All right, class. It’s time to settle,” their teacher called out, her voice kind with a note of excitement. “We have a busy year ahead. Shall we get started?”

The tablet’s camera swayed in Marinette’s hands for another minute. When it stopped, he assumed it had been returned to the holder Nathalie had set up for him.

The chalkboard appeared again, the teacher’s name scrawled in looping penmanship. Ms. Bustier, it read.

“First, I hear we have a new student among us.” The redheaded teacher came into view, a sweet smile donning her lips. “Please, tell us a little about yourself, Adrien.”

The blush grew hotter, inflaming his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Thoughts scrambled. His lips opened and closed several seconds, small sounds coming out.

“Adrien’s the son of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. He’s a master gamer, almost as good as me. He’s also one of the brightest students any instructor would be proud to teach. He’s fluent in several languages and loves the pastries from my parent’s bakery. He’s a great guy and an even better friend.” Marinette’s ability to jump in and save him from embarrassing himself along with her words humbled him.

“Thank you, Marinette. Welcome, Adrien. We’re happy to have you here.” Ms. Bustier moved toward the desk below the chalkboard, picking up a sheet of paper. Roll call followed with everyone calling out their presence.

Adrien tried his best to pay attention, but Marinette’s defense of him kept his mind preoccupied. Could she have feelings for him, too? Could he be so lucky to fall for his best friend and vice versa?

His mind played out different scenarios throughout most of class.

The bell’s shrill ring pulled him back to the present.

“Hey, you,” Marinette whispered. “Where did you go? You didn’t answer one question which isn’t like you.”

His confession settled in a large knot in his throat, choking him. He coughed several times to clear it without luck.

She giggled. “It’s okay, Adr—oof!”

The tablet jolted with her impact.

“Mari, are you okay?” She didn’t answer. “Marinette? Mari? Hello? Are you okay? Hello?”


	3. Embarrassing

Her fingers tightened around the tablet, not daring to drop it. She couldn’t be the reason Adrien missed the rest of their school day. She refused to do that to him.

“Hey, Marinette, you good?” Kim asked, turning to steady her.

A pink stain stole over her cheeks. She nodded, not daring to trust her voice.

“Mari? Talk to me. What happened?” Adrien’s voice shouted from the tablet.

Kim shot her a smile. “I think your friend’s worried. I can’t say that I blame him if you were my friend. Have a good one, Marinette.”

With that, he walked away, giving a departing wink. Max and Alix walked beside him, sending her amused glances now and then.

Words refused to form. Her mind blanked, only one thought repeating itself.

_Kim had complimented her. Jock extraordinaire Kim had noticed her enough to compliment her. She could officially die happy._

“Mari?” Adrien’s voice finally permeated her wayward thoughts.

Pulling the tablet upward, she offered him a sweet smile. She hadn’t meant to worry him when she’d almost embarrassed herself in front of her long-time crush.

“Sorry about that. I’m fine. Better than fine. Kim complimented me. He thinks I’m a good friend.” Her words drifted into a happy sigh. She dared another glance in Kim’s direction, wondering if he thought about her as often as she thought about him. She doubted it, but a girl could dream, right?

“I don’t have to think about it. I know you are. You’re a wonderful person, Mari. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. I know I am.” He glanced away from her as he spoke. His words held a melancholy despite the smile he had pasted on his lips.  

His smile didn’t look natural. In fact, she’d almost bet he’d be frowning if she wasn’t watching him right then. Why? She hadn’t a clue, but she promised to make him feel better when she dropped by his home later that day.

Deciding a change of subject to be in order, she straightened her shoulders and declared, “Now that I’ve embarrassed myself today, how about we get to class? It wouldn’t do for us both being late, right?”

“Right.” He rallied enough to give her a real smile this time. “Lead the way, sweet Lady.”

She giggled at the endearment. “Okay, we’re going to find you something new to watch. You’re picking up too many bad habits from that Chat guy. Next thing will be you spouting cat puns.”

“No.” He laughed along with her. “That would be you. You said one yesterday, remember?”

That brought her up short. She thought back to the day before, rewinding and replaying their conversation. She gasped when she realized he’d been correct. She had punned, using a cat-themed one no less.

“That does it, Agreste. I’m burning those discs when I come over later. There is no way we’re ever watching that show again.”

“Not if I have Nathalie hide them first,” he sang, his eyes lighting up with gentle teasing. “Besides, you know you like Chat Noir as much as I do. He’s sweet despite his flirty nature. Admit it. If you were Coccinelle, you’d fall hard for Chat Noir just as she does in the show despite her best efforts to fight her feelings.”

She had her doubts, but she refused to say anything more. Heaven forbid, she gave Adrien any ammunition against her. If she dared to hint at possibly liking the show and its main male character, he’d be sure to have it playing every time she visited. She couldn’t allow that to happen. She’d much rather watch Sailor Moon or any other anime than constantly endure the adventures of Coccinelle and Chat Noir. Or, she should say their romantic misadventures while battling the evil Papillon.

With an evil grin, she whispered, “Well, I guess you have a point. There are some good episodes. I really enjoyed that Dark Cupid one. He actually reminds me a bit of Kim. Handsome. Kind. It wasn’t his fault he’d given his heart to the wrong person, right?”

“Maybe I’ll burn them myself,” he mumbled, his earlier teasing gone. His voice remained soft though devoid of any emotion. “Have we reached our next class yet?”

“Not yet but almost. Eager to meet our Chemistry teacher?”

“Sure, we’ll go with that. Is Nino in the class, too, or Alya?”

She paused beside the Chemistry lab’s door. Bringing the tablet closer, she whispered, “Adrien, what’s wrong? You’re acting a bit strange right now. Was it something I said earlier? I was only teasing about the Dark Cupid thing. Of course, I’d never go for a villain. You should know me well enough by now.”

His silence echoed despite the teeming hallway.

She’d stepped in it bad this time. He rarely gave her the silent treatment, having only gotten on his bad side a time or two in the past. If she didn’t tread with care, she would find herself spending the next several days alone.

“I’ve been thinking about asking Papa if he’ll make that triple chocolate cake again. It’s incredibly rich and satisfies even the worst sweet tooth. Who knows? It might even make you forget all the word vomit I just spewed at you. What do you say? Triple chocolate cake, my treat?” Her fingers crossed behind the tablet in silent plea to earning another smile from him before class.

“I’m acting like a brat, aren’t I? My apologies, Mari. You don’t need to bring me cake. I’ll be fine, I promise.” His expression grew lighter, less brooding as he regarded her. “I think I’m a bit overwhelmed by all the new experiences, I guess.”

Another lie, she thought, seeing his hand creep toward his neck. She knew that tell well enough, having witnessed since their childhood days. He didn’t lie often, and his tells proved that all too well.

Rather than confront him, she relaxed, a relieved smile spreading. “If you’re sure. I can ask Nino if he minds sitting with you if you still want that. Alya isn’t as possessive as she pretends to be.”

“So, they’re dating after all. Good for them.”

She sighed a mixture of happiness and wistfulness. “Yeah, I feel the same. They’re cute together, aren’t they?”

He didn’t say anything, but she didn’t expect him to either.

Her gaze met the giant clock’s face in the main courtyard, her eyes widening at the time reflecting at her. Picking up her pace, she hurried toward the table they’d share at the room’s front, setting the tablet on the hard surface.

“Hey, Adrien, do you think you’ll find your true love someday? Do you think you two will be as cute as Nino and Alya?” A blush swept across her cheeks at the questions she’d spoken aloud. She hadn’t meant to return to this subject with him, but she couldn’t think how to get out of it after she’d plunged right into it. “You don’t have to answer that. Just forget I said it. I’m not done embarrassing myself and apparently trying to rope you in, too.”

A chuckle floated through the tablet’s tiny speakers, soft and melodious. So Adrien, she thought, taking in the sound and relishing it.

“I do think about it from time to time. To even the playing field, I do think we’d be much cuter than Nino and Alya.”

The words slammed into her, paralyzing her for a moment.

_We? He said we._

“I guess I’ll need to leave this room eventually if I want to find her, but I’m sure I’ll find her. Think she’s out there waiting for me?”

Air left her in a whoosh. Relief mingled with a tiny bit of something indefinable.

Giving him a brilliant smile, she ignored their teacher’s arrival to say, “I do. You’re sure to find each other, Adrien, and she’ll be so lucky when you do meet.”


	4. Puns

“Better get your head in the game, Agreste. I’m going to win if you don’t.” Her voice sang sweet with impending victory, her tongue resuming its earlier position between her teeth.

Her gaze never left the screen, something Adrien appreciated. He didn’t want her to guess the reason for his distraction. He doubted she’d handle it well, not when she liked someone else.

“Woohoo, I won.” She leaped from her seat and did a little dance she’d made up years ago. It never failed to put a smile on either of their faces as she shimmied in place, her arms thrown high in the air. The controller dangled from one hand precariously, but she never let it drop to the floor.

“Yep, you’re the best, Mari,” he whispered, cringing at the wistful tone he used. He sent up a silent prayer, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

His luck didn’t hold as she demanded,” Okay, tell me what’s going on. Are you not feeling well? Should I go? You’ve been acting weird the past two days.”

He shrugged his shoulders, not interested in diving into his problems. He couldn’t admit they centered around her and his jealousy at the thought she liked someone else. Pettiness and disgust for himself warred with the green envy coursing through his veins.

“Adrien, you can tell me anything. I’m here if you want to talk.” Her hand touched the plastic pane that separated them. “Like your beloved heroes, we’re a team. Always.”

He lined his palm with hers, noting how well her hand would fit in his. He’s imagined holding her hand often, daydreaming different scenarios from them walking along the Seine or window shopping her favorite stores. He wouldn’t mind what they did as long as she held his hand.

When he learned about her crush the other day, he’d realized with a start that he might never get the chance. He might never learn what it’s like to hold her hand or feel her warmth.

He shoved the thoughts aside. He’d think about that later.

Pasting on a smile, he whispered, “Always.”

She smiled back at him, her hand dropping a moment later.

“Since you’re clearly distracted, how about we do something else?” She stood, putting her controller on the table beside his large TV.

She glanced around his room, seeking something he couldn’t quite figure out. Her eyes had taken on an assessing look that never failed to amaze him. He admired her creativity, even envied it at times. If he were being truly honest, she never failed to gain his admiration in anything she did.

“I got it. How about a cat-tastic marathon of your favorite show? We can trade puns and everything, just like Coccinelle and Chat do.” She pulled out the well-worn disc from its case. “We haven’t watched them for almost a week. What a cat-astrophe!”

She shot him a teasing wink, having placed the first of five DVDs in his top-of-the-line multi-disc player. Her hand swiped the remote from its usual perch, falling back into her chair with a soft thud.

The TV lit up with the familiar opening scene, the theme song playing as the characters made their initial appearances on the screen.

He ignored them, his gaze remaining discreetly on Marinette’s face. Her smile hadn’t disappeared, a giggle or two escaping at whatever thoughts she had. Knowing her, he wouldn’t be surprised if she wasn’t thinking up new puns to try on him, hoping to beat him in a pun battle. She never did, but she always gave it her best shot.

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there,” she whispered, her eyes meeting his. “Wanna talk about it?”

The truth sprang to the tip of his tongue, but he choked it back. It wouldn’t do him any good to admit how much she meant to him. By saying them, he could be jeopardizing their friendship or worse, trapping her in a relationship that’ll always be separated by a plastic bubble. She deserved more.

“Adrien, you’re starting to scare me here. Seriously, what’s going on with you? Please, tell me.” She shifted positions, her legs tucking under her so she could rise on her knees. Her hands touched the plastic, keeping her balanced. “We promised never to keep secrets from one another, remember? Not about the important stuff.”

Her forehead dropped, grazing the plastic between the space of her hands. Despite the gathering moisture in her eyes, they stared back at him with great ferocity and determination. Hiding underneath that, he also saw fear. Fear for him.

That broke his resolve to pretend everything was fine. He couldn’t do that, not with her.

Hoping to soothe her fears, he mimicked her position, their palms and their foreheads lining up with a perfection that pierced his soul. He met her eyes. So blue and so deep, he often thought someone could drown in them if they stared long enough.

“I’m fine physically, Mari, I promise.” He paused, swallowing against the lump choking his airway. “There is something on my mind, but I’m not ready to discuss it with you. I won’t keep you in the dark forever, but I need time to deal with it myself. For now, just know you are my best friend, and I’d do anything you ask of me. Anything!”

She looked ready to argue with him. She’d moved back a few inches in preparation but stopped, her eyes sparkling with a new emotion. Mischief.

It took him a moment to recognize it, a smile tugging at his lips. “Do your worst, my Lady.”

She shot him a sly smile, her eyes continuing to spark with growing mischief. “If you’re equating me to Coccinelle, does that make you Chat Noir then? If so, then you better start dropping some serious puns because the last I checked I’m winning our pun battle.”

Her phone came into view, her fingers flying over the screen.

When she turned to show him, he caught sight of two tally marks under her name while the space remained blank beneath his. That wouldn’t do. He had his pun master reputation to uphold, he realized.

Their lazy afternoon soon filled with one pun after another until Marinette called time, noting the setting sun outside his window.

She checked her phone for the final count, her triumphant look dissolving into a resigned one. “You beat me again, Agreste. 21-20. I’m going to beat you one day, so don’t get too comfortable with your win.”

“I’m not worried.” He tossed the words at her retreating back, his laughter and happiness settling into a resignation of her departure. Their time together never last long enough. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yep, same time, same place.” She rested her palm on the plastic pane, her smile soft. “Get some rest, Adrien. We have that big test tomorrow. I’ll even bring a special treat to celebrate surviving it.”

“Can’t wait, Mari,” he whispered, placing his hand against hers. “Tomorrow.”


	5. Clumsy

“Hey, M,” Alya shouted from the school’s large entryway. “Wait up.”

Slowing her pace, Marinette turned to find her friend racing forward with her phone flashing something on the screen. She fought back the giggle rising at the excitement mirrored on Alya’s face from whatever she’d found on the phone.

“It’s happening, girl. I couldn’t believe it at first, but it’s happening.” Alya panted from her ducking and dodging of other students. “My latest article is going to be featured next month in the Paris Gazette. Can you believe it?”

“That’s great, Al.” She wrapped her arms around her bouncing friend. “So, when do I get to read your stellar article? Surely as your best friend, I get to read it before anyone else, right?”

Alya pulled away, her gaze assessing. A smirk spread across her lips as Alya’s mischievous and plotting nature made an appearance. “Best friend, huh? What would your sunshine guy have to say if he heard that? I thought he was your best friend.”

Folding her arms across her chest, Marinette worked to cover her rising mirth with derision. “I can have more than one best friend. If it helps, he’s my best guy friend while you are and always will be my best gal pal.”

Laughter bubbled out of Alya. “Gal pal? Whatever you say, M.”

The two began their trek toward their first class, falling into their familiar pattern from three years of friendship.

Casual chatter about homework and latest gossip filled the space between them.

Nino’s appearance did little to stem their flowing words, adding his own observations and input now and then. His hand brushed against Alya’s until she acquiesced and laced her fingers with his.

The sight never failed to move Marinette at their easy relationship and small displays of intimacy. She wanted that, too, she realized. She wanted someone to hold hands with and feel completely comfortable sharing everything about herself.

Distracted by her friends, she failed to see the top step. Her foot caught it and sent her sprawling forward. She did her best to brace herself for the inevitable fall. She knew the bruises wouldn’t be too pretty, but she’d dealt with worse over the years.

She never hit the ground.

Strong hands stopped her, holding her steady. The voice that followed those hands sent her into a panic.

“You okay there, Marinette? That could’ve been a nasty fall,” Kim said in a concerned tone. “It’d be really sad to see such a pretty thing bruised and bleeding.”

Dark pink stained her cheeks. Leave it to her luck to make her fall literally into the arms of her crush.

“M, you okay?” Alya pulled her upright, her eyes scanning Marinette’s body for any signs of damage. “Do you need to see the nurse?”

“I’m fine. Just fine,” she shouted, her voice squeaking. Her blush deepened at the overreaction within her voice. She could do this. She could handle falling into her crush. Attempting to lower her voice to a normal level, she added, “Good, I am. I mean, good am I. Ugh. I’m good. I promise. See.”

She shimmied to make her point. She didn’t think anything about it until she caught the surprised looks on the faces of those watching her.

They all stared at her in varying degrees of disbelief and amusement. She managed to embarrass herself in front of her crush, her friends, and several classmates.

She prayed for the ground to open and take her right then.

It didn’t, leaving her to figure out her next move.

“Uh, I think I forgot something. I’ll go get it and be right back.” Without looking at anyone, she turned and raced down the stairs, heedless of her safety. Her thoughts focused on getting away and getting away fast.

She raced through the small clusters of students. She ignored Alya’s and Nino’s pleas for her to come back. She couldn’t bring herself to listen to them, to slow down. She didn’t dare stop until her feet touched the sidewalk outside the school, coming to a forced stop at the light.

The tablet in her bag chimed with Adrien’s video call. The vibrations that followed reminded her of her responsibility. She’d agreed to handle the tablet and ensure Adrien’s attendance at school by setting it up each day.

She couldn’t shirk her duty to him or to their teachers. They counted on her.

Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath and walked back into the school. She refused to meet anyone’s eyes during her return. She couldn’t handle their censure after the way she’d bungled earlier. She acknowledged her actions had heightened her embarrassment more rather than their reactions, but that did little to ease the burning desire to run and hide.

A few practiced moves at their shared seat had Adrien’s tablet set up and his smiling face on the screen.

“Good morning, Mari.”

“Can I come over at lunch?”

His smile slid into a frown. She hadn’t fooled him. “What happened?”

“Not now. Can I come over or not?” Her rudeness hit her, pushing her to add, “Please, Adrien.”

“Yeah, come over. I’ll let Mom and Nathalie know to expect you.”

“Thank you.”

“Always, Mari.”

Neither said another word.

Ms. Bustier had walked in and began class without preamble.

That suited Marinette fine. Eavesdroppers and other busybodies weren’t going to hear her complain, not if she could help it.


	6. Hide Me

The morning had started so promising, Adrien mused, readying his room for Marinette’s arrival. He had everything planned to reveal his feelings to her. Finally.

He wanted to take his chance, seize his moment, but it all ended upon hearing the strain in her voice that morning.

Footsteps outside his door announced her presence.

One final check showed the gift he’d been wrapping for her. With a quick kick, the box slid under his bed moments before his door opened.

“My life is over,” she said without preamble.

She slumped against the plastic pane closest to the door, her forehead resting on it while her finger came up to play with the wrinkled pattern she created.

“I doubt it’s over.” He shuffled closer, caution halting his steps. “You wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head.

“Okay, do you want to watch a movie or play a game? I think Nathalie brought me the latest copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike. We can play a few rounds. I’ll even let you win if you like.” He stood on the other side of the plastic. His hands itched to touch her, comfort her.

He ignored the desire and tossed her a teasing wink instead.

“Let me win, huh?” Her brow arched while her lips thinned into a determined line. “We’ll see about that.”

With a toss of her purse and schoolbag, she marched toward his TV stand. Her hands made quick work of putting the game in the console and booting up the system. She nodded at his controller as she collected her own before flopping into her chair. Her legs draped over one arm while she tossed him a challenging smirk.

“Ready to eat your words, Agreste?”

“Oh, I’m ready to win, Maribug.” He settled into his chair beside hers, trying to forget the plastic pane separating them. He couldn’t allow it to distract him when his reputation was at stake.

A few flicks of the joystick and he had his bot selected, the black cat.

She followed close behind, taking her favorite ladybug bot.

Thirty seconds later, the queue dropped them into a giant stadium. Three more seconds and the battle raged.

Well, maybe raged wasn’t the best choice, Adrien admitted less than a minute later.

Marinette’s ladybug stood proudly over his downed cat, its foot on his bot’s chest.

“You were saying, Agreste?” Marinette’s eyes strayed to his as she spoke, twinkling with the first rays of humor since her arrival.

Not ready to be swayed, he rallied. “We still have two more bouts, dear Mari. I’m not down or out yet.”

Two bouts later, she danced around her seat, her hands high in the air and laughter bubbling out of her. Her bot had crushed his with little effort. Sure, his had landed a couple of decent blows, but her bot had destroyed his.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She stopped dancing as she settled back in her seat, her victory over. “I needed this.”

Sensing the shift, he ventured, “Feel like talking about it?”

A sigh escaped her lips, her cheeks tinging a light pink.

“I embarrassed myself big time today. I made it worse by overreacting, too.” She fell back against the cushion, her hands wrapping around her middle. “I want to hide away, not come out until everyone forgets me and what happened. Do you think it’s possible? For me to be forgotten?”

His answer was immediate. “No, it’s impossible.”

Unwrapping her arms, she brought her hands up and covered her face.

“Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of. Guess I’m stuck facing the music, huh? Even if it means Kim will always think I’m some silly girl not worthy of his time or attention.” She groaned loud and long.

He opened his mouth to deny her claims, but she beat him to it.

She propelled herself out of the chair. With swift movements, she gathered her belongings. Her lips settled into a bittersweet smile as she faced him. “Thanks for the talk. You’re a great friend, Adrien. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She turned to leave, but he stopped her. “Mari.”

“Yeah?”

He swallowed, nerves fluttering. “I know you think you embarrassed yourself, but anyone who knows you, truly knows you, won’t care about what happened. They know how wonderful you are, how amazing. You’re beautiful, inside and out. Anyone, even Kim, would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend.” I know I would be.

Her smile blossomed, beaming bright and full.

He knew he’d never forget that smile.


	7. Birthday Gifts

Clara Nightingale’s latest hit played in the background as Marinette put the final touches on Adrien’s gift. She sang along here and there, concentrating on getting the bow perfect. It wasn’t every day they turned seventeen, and her gift needed to look its best.

“Marinette, you’re going to be late,” Sabine called from the stairs. “You shouldn’t keep Adrien waiting, dear.”

“Coming, Mama.” With one last check, she deemed her bow perfect. Grabbing up her purse and his gift, she hurried through the trap door and into her family’s small living room.

“Don’t forget these.” Sabine handed her a bag of pastries. “Have a wonderful shared birthday, dear.”

“Thank you, Mama.” She pressed a kiss to Sabine’s cheek and hurried out the door.

At the bottom of the stairs, she called out a farewell to her father, smiling as he continued working on a custom order while nodding at her words.

Without hesitation, she burst through the door and smiled at the Agreste’s driver, his stoic expression in place as he helped her inside the town car.

She paid little attention to the city passing by. Her gaze remained locked on her phone, waiting for the chime of a new text. She held her breath. Without that chime, her gift fell apart.

Her phone pinged, earning a squeak for its efforts.

 **Penny Rolling** : Jagged is so sorry, Marinette. Fang has come down with something. He can’t make it, but please stop by. We have something we hope makes up for his absence.

Disappointment filled her. She hated her gift falling apart, but worry for Fang dashed away the initial disappointment.

Her fingers flew over the screen’s keyboard.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** : Thank you for trying. I’ll be there soon. I hope Fang feels better soon.

The town car pulled to a stop outside the hotel.

Penny approached the passenger window, a sad smile spread across her features. Her trusted clipboard and pen clasped in one hand, she pulled out a CD case with Jagged’s latest design.

“Marinette, I apologize again for us canceling on you. I know how much you’d hoped for this.” Penny handed her the CD. “I hope this will do for now. We appreciate all your hard work and would’ve loved to meet your friend.”

She stared at the cover design and Jagged’s signature. She glanced up with a smile. “Thank you for this. It’s not the same, but it’ll do wonderfully. Maybe some other time. I know Adrien would love to meet Jagged. If it’s even possible, he might be a bigger fan than I am.”

Penny chuckled. “Well, we’ll make sure he gets his chance soon. He sounds like a wonderful young man from what you’ve told us.”

“He is.”

They chatted a few more minutes, discussing Jagged’s schedule and next tour with his latest CD along with Marinette’s plans after graduation.

 “We’ll see you soon,” Penny promised, stepping away and waving as the town car continued its journey to the Agreste mansion.

Marinette considered her options, noting the empty box she’d wrapped earlier. She studied the wrapping and deemed it unsalvageable for the CD, but the bow would be perfect with whatever new wrapping she could find.

Her plan set, she dashed into the Agreste home, calling out her gratitude to their driver.

“Nathalie,” she called upon pushing the door aside. “I need your expertise, please.”

She scanned the gallery and found it empty of the assistant.

Making her way toward the dining hall, she paused in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight of Gabriel sipping coffee and reading a paper. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen the fashion mogul home, having been traveling to a few of his new fashion houses around Europe.

“Hello, Mr. Agreste,” she said, regaining her composure. “I’m happy to see you home and well.”

“Good morning, Miss Dupain-Cheng. If you’re seeking Nathalie’s assistance, she’s taken the day off. Emilie should be here somewhere though.” He set the paper down, its fold pristine. His cool eyes met hers though a warm smile teased at his lips. “Or maybe I can be of assistance.”

Sudden nerves hit her. She shoved them aside and smiled at the man she’d idolized for his fashion sense. “Maybe you can, sir. I’m in need of wrapping paper for Adrien’s gift. My original fell through, but I have a backup if I can wrap it.”

“Let’s see what we can scrounge up then.” He stood and proceeded to show her the stash of paper Emilie kept in a hideaway closet.

Within minutes, they had the CD wrapped with her bow positioned with perfect precision.

She thanked him, hurrying toward the stairs. She burst through Adrien’s door, her smile wide a moment later.

“Happy bir—” She fell silent, her eyes landing on Adrien’s sleeping form.

Her smile softened.

Tempted to wake him, she paused in doing so at the sight of a taped note on the plastic.

_I had a hard time sleeping last night. A lot’s on my mind, I guess. Please, let me sleep in today. -Adrien. P.S. Apologize to Marinette. I know how much she looks forward to our shared birthday. I hate disappointing her._

You aren’t the only one, she thought.

The wrapped CD and pastry bag shuffled between her fingers as she debated her next move. She supposed she could wait until he woke but decided against that level of intimacy. Her next thought brought a solution that didn’t quite satisfy her, but it would mean he received his gift. She could wait for hers.

Deciding that the best course, she tiptoed toward the small cleansing container. The door clicked open at her insistence. A few swift, quiet movements had the CD and bag nestled in the box together.

She clicked the door closed but opened it as a thought occurred to her.

She searched her purse for the small doodling pad she kept there, tearing out a sheet. With a pen she found next to it, she scribbled out a quick note for him to place beside the gifts.

A final click closed the door.

“Sleep well, Adrien,” she whispered, leaving his room to return home for the day. She consoled herself with the knowledge she’d see him the next day.


	8. Sweet Tooth

“Time to wake up, son.”

Adrien moaned, his arms weaving tighter around his pillow. “Five more minutes.”

His father chuckled. “I’ve given you three more hours. You’ve already missed Marinette’s visit and breakfast. Your mother will kill me if you miss lunch.”

“Fine,” he muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position. His hands scrubbed at the sleep clinging to his groggy vision. “Mari was here? Was she mad?”

“You tell me.” Gabriel pointed at the cleansing box and the items inside.

Adrien didn’t know what he was seeing at first, his mind dulled from sleep. When it dawned on him, he jumped up, forgetting the sheets tangled around him. He crashed hard on the floor, but it didn’t stop him from pushing forward.

His foot disentangled itself from the last bit of sheet as he grabbed up the note and gifts she’d left him. Plucking the note from his pile, he read her scrawled writing, smiling at the way she dotted her eyes with mini hearts.

_Call me later. There’s a story that goes with your gift. I hope you like it. Happy shared birthday, Adrien. -Love, M._

Paper ripped with little ceremony, her perfect bow hidden beneath the shreds he created.

He stared at the CD in his hand, not comprehending its significance at first.

“Flip it over, son,” Gabriel prodded in a quiet tone.

Doing as his father suggested, he gasped, reading the small message and autograph on the plastic casing. “Jagged Stone signed it. It’s really his signature, and it’s not stamped. Father, can you believe it? How did she get Jagged’s autograph?”

He turned the CD over in his hands, his mind spinning with the possibilities.

“Maybe you should call her and ask.” His father set a small tray into the cleansing box for him to eat. “Invite her to dinner this week, alright? You should thank her properly for the gift.”

“I will, Father.” He ignored the tray, turning toward his computer and booting it up. He didn’t mind his father’s departing laughter, so focused on reaching Marinette and doing as his father bid.

His fingers tapped an impatient tempo while he waited for his computer to power on and load the log-in screen. Quick, memorized keystrokes allowed him access, his mouse already scrolling toward the internet icon on the home screen. A double-click on Google Hangout brought him to the homepage and his contacts.

Clicking on Marinette’s name, his fingers restarted their impatient tapping while the computer tried to connect with hers.

Success, he thought, seeing her face come on after the third attempt.

She beamed at him. “Hello, sleepyhead. Feel better after your catnap?”

“Sure do, but it’s not from the nap.” He picked up the CD to show her. “How did you do this? You got his autograph for me? You didn’t want one for yourself? How am I supposed to match this amazing gift you got me?”

“It’s not a contest, Adrien. Besides, who said I didn’t get an autograph?” Her head disappeared from the camera, leaving him a nice view of her room. She came back a moment later as she held up a signed t-shirt. “See? I have one, too.”

“I’m surprised you’re not wearing that all the time.”

She giggled. “I do actually.”

“When? I’ve never seen you in it.”

“Because, dodo, I sleep in it.” A blush spread across her cheeks as her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. “Anyway, do you like your gift? The pastries aren’t too cold, I hope.”

Recalling the pastries, he picked up the bag with a smile. He plucked out the chocolate croissant and took a giant bite. A smile crossed his lips as the chocolate melted on his tongue as he chewed, holding a thumbs-up sign for her. “Perfect as always.”

“That’s good to hear.” She watched him chew a few more bites, content to sit with him in silence.

He shoved the last bite of chocolate-covered pastry in his mouth, mumbling as he chewed, “So, your note said you had a story for me?”

“Such poor manners,” she teased. “What would your mother say if she saw you?”

An exaggerated shudder passed over him. He winked as he replied, “Good thing we aren’t going to tell her.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you still love me?” His breath caught as his question sank in. He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but it was too late to take it back.

She laughed, her expression softening with fondness. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

His chest tightened at the low confession. He worked to calm his sudden bout of nerves, convincing himself she meant as a friend. She’d never intimated she cared for him on a deeper level. He couldn’t, wouldn’t get his hopes up. At least, that’s what he kept trying to tell himself even as his hopes grew to spite him.

“So, would you like to hear the story? You have some time, right?”

“For you? All the time in the world,” he whispered.

Another giggled escaped her. “Yeah, I’m taking away your boxed set of Miraculous. No more Chat Noir for you. He’s teaching you bad things.”

“Aww, come on, Maribug. Don’t be like that. It’s not my fault you have a thing for suave blonds.” He gave her his best kitten eyes, mimicking the TV superhero.

“Keep that up, and I’ll take away your sweets, too.” She gave him her best matronly expression though her smile soon broke loose, ruining the effect. “Am I telling you the story or are you planning to continue this flirty game of yours?”

He sobered. “Story, please. I’ll behave. On Chat’s honor.”

His fingers crossed over his chest in an X-formation. Catching her unconvinced look, he resumed the pleading face he wore earlier, his hands meeting in front of him with a silent plea of their own.

“Mhmm.” She stared at him for several moments, gauging the sincerity in his current pleading stance. “I guess I’ll give you one more chance.”

In his wisdom, he remained silent. He plucked another pastry from the bag and began chewing as she began her story.

He listened with rapt attention as she explained the contest Jagged held earlier that year for a unique pair of shades. She talked about the tense competition between three designs, one of them hers. It came down to Jagged’s choice after the judges had made their decision, and he’d chosen hers as the best one.

He’d sent her the signed shirt and a check for her hard work. She admitted to believing that the end of the whole affair. At least, until Jagged’s manager, Penny, had contacted her with a new challenge for her.

“He asked you to make his cover personally.” He picked up the CD and studied the design. “You’re saying this is yours?”

She nodded, a pleased expression lighting her up.

“Mari, that’s huge. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honestly, I didn’t know if they’d use the design or not. He’d been fighting with his record company over his image. They wanted him to change into something more like XY, but he’d been adamant in staying true to himself.” She paused, her voice dropping. Her eyes lowered to examine something below her camera. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up if it didn’t work out. If I told you about it, I’d only be more disappointed if it didn’t happen.”

He knew all too well, not that he could tell her that. It would leave him open for questions he wasn’t prepared to answer.

“I’m glad it worked out. Your design is amazing, Mari. You’re destined for greatness.”

“Thank you, Adrien. So are you.” A ping pulled her attention. “Oh, shoot, I completely forgot about Nino. Um, I have to go, but I’ll stop by tomorrow. You want me to bring anything special from the bakery?”

“All I need is you, Mari,” he said, his heart lurching at the confession. His nerve leaving him, he added, “And maybe some of those blueberry and chocolate things your dad makes. They’re so good.”

“Scones?”

He nodded.

“You and your sweet tooth.” She winked. “You got it. See you tomorrow, Adrien.”

She clicked off, leaving him staring at a blank screen.

“Tomorrow, my Lady.”


	9. Akumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the release of this chapter, I wanted to give readers a bit of background (or at least what I could find in my research) on immunodeficiency disorders, treatments, and some other info as it'll pertain to this story.
> 
> -A lot of immunodeficiency disorders are tested for at birth, which means hospitals and doctors know pretty quick whether a newborn has one or not. If they test positive, they typically look at the options available to them, which includes a few different ones. Most often, they opt their patients for a bone marrow transplant because it has the greatest and longest success rate, especially those with Adrien's condition.
> 
> -The other treatment is an enzyme one that bolsters the immune system by mimicking it. It does work, but the biggest issue is that it can and does stop working as the body grows used to it (basically becomes immune to the enzymes and putting the patient back to square one). It's not one that doctors will typically go with because of this and other restrictions/risks. It's used but not quite as popular or long-term as the transplant.
> 
> -For the transplant, they want a perfect match for the newborn as partial matches don't last. The body has a greater potential for attacking a partial compared to a perfect match. When the partial match fails, immunity problems creep up, putting the patient at greater risk for infections and quite possibly death before they can procure the perfect match. 
> 
> -In this story (and is revealed a bit in the next chapter), Adrien had a partial match in his infancy, which lasted until he was about 6 years. His parents solved the weakened immune system by putting him in the bubble until a perfect match could be found, hoping to keep him alive as long as possible. 
> 
> -With the perfect match found here, he'll go through the procedure and will stay in the hospital for 2 to 6 weeks. They'll want to observe his numbers and ensure that the transplant is working before they release him. However (small spoiler), a complication will arise that will force him to stay a few more weeks, bringing his stay to a total of 8 weeks. 
> 
> -After his release, he'll have restrictions on what he can and can't do, but he'll begin to live life like a 'normal' person, meaning our Adrinette ship will really get the chance to sail then. 
> 
> So, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you'll stick with me until the end. It's got a few more surprises in store, that's for sure.

“Never again,” she mumbled.

Exhaustion threatened to spill her from the loft stairs leading to her bed.

To save herself, she flopped across the bed. Her toes kicked off the well-worn flats she wore earlier. Her feet throbbed from their extensive shopping session, walking from store to store in search of the perfect gift for Alya.

A tap on her room’s trapdoor pulled attention off her aching body.

Sabine’s head popped up with a soft smile. “We missed you at dinner. Would you like me to bring you a plate?”

“Thank you, Mama. Ugh, who would’ve guessed boys were worse than girls when it came to shopping?” She ran her hands over her face, rubbing at the heavy lids as they threatened to close.

“That bad? Did you find something nice for Alya?” Sabine stepped further into the room, dinner forgotten for the moment.

“I think so, but Nino might return it. He’s really losing it with this anniversary thing.” Despite her exhaustion, she managed to smile at her mother. “Did you and Dad do the same? Go crazy trying to find the perfect gifts for one another?”

“I’m sure we did, but Nino’s not the only one, dear.” Her mother gave her a knowing look before adding, “I seem to recall a young woman who’d been tearing herself apart for a certain boy and their shared birthday.”

“We’re friends, Mama. Just friends.” She propped on her elbows to meet Sabine’s amused gaze. “I didn’t do that much since Jagged promised me a huge favor for making his new album cover. I couldn’t think of a better favor than making Adrien’s day.”

“I think you care more than you’re admitting.” Her hands came up as Marinette prepared to argue, adding, “I’m not pushing, dear. I’m only saying. It’s between you and Adrien, not anyone else.”

“He’s my best friend, Mama. Of course, I love him, but it can’t be more than that.” Her head hit the mattress with a soft whack. “He’ll leave that bubble one day. I can feel it. I’m not going there until he does. For both our sakes.”

“It’s your decision, Marinette, but don’t let fear keep you from following your heart.” Sabine’s steps followed her words, leaving Marinette to consider the imparted knowledge.

Was she letting fear hold her back? What would happen if she admitted her feelings for Adrien had grown into something different? Could they remain friends if she confessed? Or would she make the entire situation awkward?

She felt certain he’d been hinting at deeper feelings for her. Something always held him back though. Could that something be fear? Was he afraid she wouldn’t feel the same way? Did he think she’d walk away from him if he confessed?

Questions swirled faster than she could consider them. A headache promised from her effort to analyze each one.

A welcome ping from her phone pulled her back to the present.

Sabine had returned with a small tray full of reheated food. She set the tray down on the desk Marinette used for schoolwork and designing.

“If it’s Nino, ignore it, Mama. I’ll talk him down tomorrow.” Her fingers threaded through her hair, soothing the ache beneath her scalp. A sigh escaped as the pressure lessened enough for her to move with relative ease.

“It’s Adrien.” Sabine lifted the phone toward the loft. “Something about an akuma alert. What’s an akuma?”

“Something big and typically bad in a show he likes.” She plucked the phone from her mother’s fingers. “I wonder what’s up.”

Her phone answered with several more pings. Text after text appeared on the lock screen.

 **Adrien** : It’s happening, Mari.

 **Adrien** : It’s really happening. I’m being akumatized.

 **Adrien** : The hospital called. They have a match. It’s a perfect match, Mari.

 **Adrien** : I’m not coming back to school. Father’s calling the principal to let him know.

 **Adrien** : I’m going to the hospital now. I’ll have Mom or Nathalie keep you updated.

 **Adrien** : I can’t believe it’s happening, Mari. If you were here, you could pinch me to see if I was dreaming. I need someone to pinch me.

 **Adrien** : Ow! I changed my mind. Pinching hurts.

 **Adrien** : Don’t worry too much. I’ll see you soon.

“Mama, he’s getting the transplant.” She reread the texts again to be sure. Her smile widened. “He’s really getting it. Oh, I wish I could be there.”

She held out her phone, showing Sabine the messages. Tears sprang and threatened to fall. “I’ve been wishing for this every birthday, Mama. My wish is finally coming true.”

Mother and daughter embraced. The good news traveled as fast as Marinette’s fingers could spread the word. Soon, the entire class had heard, and plans were made for a special party upon his release.

The next day, Marinette spent her lunch hour with Nino and Alya making a giant card and welcome gift for Adrien’s return home. Several others joined in by donating stuff and volunteering time to help with the party preparations.

She couldn’t wait to see his expression when he came home.


	10. Nightmare

Bright lights disturbed his sleep. Groaning, he pulled the scratchy blanket over his head. All he wanted was sleep. Well, sleep without nightmares would be nice, but he’d take what he could get.

“Adrien, dear, are you all right?” Emilie asked from beyond the plastic. “Can I get you anything?”

“Home. I want to go home.” Lowering the blanket to his lap, he sat up and glared at the horrible plastic surrounding half of his room. “If I have to be stuck in a bubble, I’d rather be stuck at home.”

“I know you would, sweetheart, but we’re halfway there.” She stepped toward the plastic, her hand touching the clear pane. “Your white cells need time to regenerate, but you are getting better. You’re getting better, Adrien.”

A frustrated sigh burst out of him. His head fell back into the flat pillow the hospital gave him. What he wouldn’t give to have the plump ones from his bed at home? At least then, he might be comfortable and less surly about his circumstances.

“Where’s Father?” He glanced around the sparse room. “He hasn’t been here since the first night. He’s working because of me, isn’t he?”

“It’s not you, Adrien. He loves you, but yes, he’s having a rough time.” She tried to move forward, but the plastic stopped her. “I think he still blames himself for not being your perfect match when you were an infant. He hates seeing you like this.”

“So, it’s not because he secretly hates me or something?” He refused to look at her as he asked. It’d hurt to voice the question plaguing most of his childhood and adolescence.

“I’ve never hated you, son.” Gabriel stood in the doorway, his eyes undiscernible and his posture rigid. “You’re the greatest blessing I’ve ever received. You and your mother mean everything to me.”

Emilie smiled at her husband, her hand reaching out for his. “I told you, sweetheart. We love you more than anything in this world.”

“I apologize for not being here, son. I’ll do better.” The older Agreste sank into one of the chairs saved for Adrien’s guests. Like Emilie, his hand spread over the plastic, his palm open. “I won’t leave your side until you leave here."

Adrien nodded.

The trio remained silent most of the afternoon, content to enjoy each other’s presence with a minimum of words.

It wasn’t until the sun had begun to set that evening when Adrien dared to ask, “Have you heard from Marinette? Is she doing okay?”

Emilie smiled. “She misses you. She sends at least one new cat photo or video she finds each day. There have been a few ladybug ones, too, I think.”

“I knew it. She loves that show as much as I do.” He beamed at his parents, feeling lighter than he had in days. While it wasn’t the same as seeing her, she continued to reach out to him and thought about him. She hadn’t forgotten him.

He heard his parents’ soft laughter, not caring to know the reason behind it. His mind had filled with images of Marinette, keeping him content for the moment.

Maybe the nightmares wouldn’t come that night. Knowing Marinette still cared should help, he thought, but he couldn’t be sure.

A glance outside showed the sun’s rays had lowered to the horizon, painting the skyline with pretty reds, purples, and every shade between. He knew without a doubt Marinette would love to see a sunset like that, wishing she could share this one with him.

“Mom?” He continued to watch the sun’s descent. “Do you think it’s possible I could have my phone back soon?”

“We’ll see what we can do, sweetheart. For now, I think you should get some rest.”

He turned to find his mother gathering her things, preparing to head home for the night. “I’ll do my best. Be safe, Mom.”

“I will, my darling boy. I love you.” She blew him a kiss and dropped one on his father’s cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning, my loves.”

Quiet descended upon him and his father at her departure. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t comfortable, either. It sat somewhere in the middle as the two struggled to find something to discuss, not having partaken in long discussions since Adrien’s younger days.

He missed those days, he realized. Long forgotten memories of his father’s vivid imagination and the tales the older man wove to keep him entertained.

Before he could stop himself, he cleared his throat. “Father, do you remember your old stories?”

“I do.” Gabriel smiled, his posture losing tension. “Would you like to hear one again?”

“Yes, please. If you don’t mind.”

His father didn’t say anything for several moments. The man sank back into his chair, his hands raking through his hair as he thought hard. He eventually gave Adrien a fond smile, beginning his tale. “There once was a young man who…”

Adrien listened to the story, riveted by his father’s soft words and soothing cadence. He didn’t know he’d fallen asleep until the sun’s ray woke him.

The nightmares stayed away. Tales of dashing knights and strong princesses with images of Marinette had kept him safe.


	11. Facetime

“Mama, I’m home,” Marinette called out. She juggled several shopping bags and the doorknob. Her key stuck in the lock, refusing to twist either way. “Not today. Please, not today.”

Her arms ached from carrying the goods she’d collected several blocks. All she wanted besides setting down her load was a cold beverage. Was that too much to ask on this day?

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, adding to her dilemma.

“Really?” she asked, her gaze traveling skyward. “What now?”

She sighed in defeat and set her bags beside the door. As one hand went for her phone, she turned the key with the other. The lock gave without protest, earning an undignified groan from the young designer.

No interest in dwelling on her bad luck, she checked the caller ID. Adrien Agreste.

“Adrien?”

Her thumb hit Answer. “Adrien, is that really you?”

Blond locks and green eyes stared back at her. He winked at her, a giant smile crossing his lips. “Hey, Mari. Long time, no see.”

Moisture gathered at the sight of him. She swiped at it, hoping he wouldn’t notice. “I could say the same, mister.”

“Aww, Mari, don’t cry. Please, don’t cry.” His phone fumbled. The camera caught several angles of the room before he righted it, his face coming into view again.

Despite the tears trekking down her cheeks, she managed to laugh. “I’m happy, I swear. It’s nice to see you again. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Her back to the wall, she sank to the floor, bags, and locks forgotten. A soft smile slid across her lips as she traced the phone’s frame. How she wished she could trace his features. She wanted to feel his skin beneath her touch, discover what he liked and disliked. She’d dreamed of that every night since learning he’d gotten the call.

“You’re awfully quiet. Everything alright, Mari?”

Shaking herself, she met his concerned gaze. “Yeah, everything’s good. Just lost in thought, I guess.”

“Are you sure? You had your serious face on. Anything I can help with? Guy trouble? School?”

She eyed the bags and their contents, her smile growing. She couldn’t tell him how close to the truth he’d gotten, not without giving away all her secrets.

She shook her head as she changed the subject. “So, tell me, Agreste, when are they letting you leave? I’m dying to kick your butt at Ultimate Mecha Strike again.”

Hearing his laughter sent a special pang to her heart. She hadn’t thought she could miss someone as much as she had Adrien the past few weeks.

“I’ll be home soon, I think. I’ll call you when I know for sure. We can make a day of you kicking my butt. Deal?” The challenge in his eyes was clear. He had no intention of going down easily despite her numerous triumphs in the past.

“Deal.”

They chatted a few more minutes about anything and everything when a surprising voice called out to her.

“Hey, Marinette?”

She looked up, her gaze meeting Kim’s as his head appeared below her.

“Oh, hey. What’s up?” She hated the guilty feeling gnawing at her stomach, but she shoved it down.

Kim chuckled. “You forgot this in your rush earlier. I didn’t want you worrying later, so I thought I’d drop by.”

She gasped at the bag he held. How had she forgotten the most important one? Oh, she’d kill Alya and Nino later for distracting her.

Turning to her phone, she offered an apologetic smile, whispering, “Sorry, Adrien. I’ve got to go. Call me tomorrow, okay? We’ll catch up more then.”

He nodded, his mouth opening like he wanted to say something more, but he disconnected their call instead.

Her screen went dark as did her heart at the hurt expression she saw before he clicked off. She hoped her surprise would be enough to make it up to him, her attention returning to Kim and the bag he held.

“Thank you. I need that material for Adrien’s gift. I owe you big time.”

She reached out for the bag, but Kim pulled it back, a mischievous smile forming. “How about sharing some pastries with me? We’ve never really hung out before.”

“One pastry. I have a lot of work to do before Adrien comes home.” She followed him down to the bakery where she introduced him to her parents, watching as he fawned over the sweet treats her father created.

Guys and their sweet tooths, she thought. Her mind drifted to another guy and his sweet tooth, hoping the hospital was giving him plenty of baked goods during his stay. Either way, she would be bringing him as many as he could handle when he returned home.

She hoped that moment would be soon, realizing how much she missed him with each new day that passed and his continued absence from her life.


	12. Love Rivals

“I want to go home.” Adrien tossed his pillow at the plastic. “Now!”

“Mr. Agreste, you need to calm down,” the nurse said, dodging more thrown objects though they didn’t go near her. “Don’t make me call the doctor and have her medicate you.”

“I don’t want to be here. I hate it here.” Out of projectiles, he proceeded to rip the bedding from his bed. “Let me go home. I want to go home.”

“I’m going to have you restrained if you don’t calm down,” she shouted. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him.

He didn’t care. He continued to destroy his room, despising the stark coldness of the room.

“Adrien, what are you doing?” His mother’s concerned face appeared in the doorway. She stared at the destruction of his room and his continued efforts. “What happened, sweetheart? Did you and Marinette fight?”

The nurse took that moment to escape his room, leaving his mother to handle him. He didn’t care what the woman thought or did at that moment.

Hearing Marinette’s name fall from his mother’s lips killed his desire to destroy the room further. He sank to the floor, his knees hitting the cold tile. His hands spread over his face as shame and despair warred within him.

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Emilie whispered. “What happened when you called Marinette?”

“She’s forgetting me.” The words spoken aloud brought little comfort to his aching heart. “She’s out there, living her life and falling for some other guy while I’m stuck in here. I thought I could handle it, but I can’t.”

His hands dropped to his sides. He dragged his gaze to meet his mother’s as he spoke. Despair clenched his hands into fists, ready to pound at his thighs for some measure of relief.

“Adrien, she’s not forgetting you. She’s your best friend.” His mother sank to the ground closest to him.

The plastic pane separating them made her feel miles away rather than the actual few feet they sat apart. He despised the plastic for keeping him safe, for keeping him isolated from those he loved. He hated he needed it to survive. He wasn’t surviving, he realized, merely existing until they found some elusive cure for his immune deficiency.

“Mom, I want to go home. Please, can I go home?” Hateful tears filled his eyes as the words fell from him.

She didn’t answer, but her eyes spoke volumes.

He wouldn’t be leaving for at least another week. He’d overheard the doctor earlier that day. He wanted the doctor to be wrong, but his luck didn’t extend to that simple wish. He would be trapped in the sterile room until the doctor deemed him ready. No reprieve would be granted.

The nurse returned, opening the door to his side of the room. The doctor followed behind her, a needle and vial in hand. The vial’s shiny top sparkled in the bright lights, a direct warning to behave or face the consequences.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’ll clean it up and behave. I just lost it for a moment, that’s all.”

“Yes, please, he’s fine now. There’s no need to medicate him.” His mother’s worried voice heaped more shame on him.

It hit him how much she suffered alongside him, seeing him trapped. He hadn’t thought how his actions could make things worse for her, powerless to grant him his one wish. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that he was stuck, not the staff who cared for him or his parents. An unlucky draw of genetics had landed him in this position.

Swearing to do better from that moment on, he hurried to clean up the mess he’d made. He heaped thrown pillows and scattered sheets onto the edge of his bed, crawling into it. He’d didn’t dare make a sound as he awaited his fate.

The doctor nodded, asking the nurse to check his vitals before departing. “Take care, Mr. Agreste. I’ll check on you again in the morning. We should know more then when you can be discharged.”

The nurse took a purposeful step toward him, her eyes telling him she wouldn’t tolerate any more of his shenanigans.

He nodded and held out his arm. He worked to keep his face neutral as she fastened the pressure cuff, squeezing tighter than normal to make her point.

“Get some rest, Mr. Agreste.” The nurse left the room, her departing words more command than request.

Heavy silence filled the room.

His mother plucked at her skirt hem, lost in her thoughts.

Adrien tried to speak, to apologize, but the words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t imagine his words doing much to ease any guilt he’d heaped on her shoulders. The burden he must be to his parents hit him hard, threatening to steal the breath from his lungs. His chest burned with the effort.

His phone lit up with a new message.

He glanced at his mother before pulling it off the bedside table.

As the screen unlocked, Marinette’s name appeared along with the gif she’d sent him. A swinging kitten with a determined expression dangled from a high tree branch. Below the picture, he read, Hang in there. You can handle anything life throws your way.

Another message appeared below it.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** : Sorry I rushed you off the phone earlier. It really was nice hearing from you, Adrien. I’m counting the days until you’re home again.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** : I’m still holding you to that date. I’m totally kicking your butt.

 **Adrien Agreste** : You’re on, Maribug.

“I told you she wouldn’t forget you, sweetheart.” His mother’s quiet words pulled his gaze to meet hers.

He nodded. “You’re right, Mom. She hasn’t.”

He could survive his remaining time in the hospital. He’d endure anything if it meant seeing Marinette again.


	13. Hamsters

“M, you should come with us. This might be one of our last outings as a class.” Alya tugged on Marinette’s hand, earning a tired smile for her efforts. “You’re our class president. You should be there.”

“Come on, Nette. It’ll be fun. You deserve to have some fun.”

She heard their words, but they did little to ease the ever-present longing. Her eyes slid to the vacant spot beside her. Adrien’s tablet had stood so proud all those early weeks of school, his smile beaming each morning as he greeted her.

Six weeks had passed since those fateful texts.

Forty-one days, eighteen hours, and fifty-three minutes spent without seeing him.

She’d been relegated to occasional updates from his mother and the one Facetime she had rushed to keep her surprise a surprise.

That had been almost two weeks ago. Updates had stopped that day, his parents busy with their careers and keeping their only son alive. She didn’t blame them for their negligence. They owed her nothing, she knew, but she would’ve liked to know how he was doing.

The silence between her and the Agrestes had been eating at her since.

“Nette?” Nino kneeled beside her, his hat tipped back. “You’re coming with us, okay? It’ll be just the thing to get your mind off Adrien. He wouldn’t want you worrying about him.”

“How do you know? You barely know him, Nino. You haven’t sat by his side all these years and watched the hope slowly wither on his bad days, not like I have. Excuse me if I’m having a rough time because my friend is going through something.” She slashed the air between them with a frustrated hand. Her eyes remained firm on her books as she added, “I don’t want to go to some stupid zoo, alright? Just leave me alone. Is that too much to ask?”

She turned to glare at them, hoping they’d gotten the point.

Her glare died an instant later.

Their stunned, hurt faces told her they’d gotten her point. She’d never made herself clearer to anyone in her life, she realized.

“Al, Ninny, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Tears gathered in her eyes. “I didn’t mean it. I swear I didn’t. I shouldn’t have snapped. You were only trying to help. I’m such a terrible person.”

The small grip she had on her emotions broke. Wet trails covered her cheeks and dripped from her chin onto the table below. She scrubbed at her cheeks, hoping to stem their flow, but she soon gave up. Her head fell into her hands, crying harder as the last few weeks caught up to her.

“Nette, come on. Don’t cry. Guys don’t do well when girls cry.”

She cried harder.

“Nice going, Nino,” Alya hissed. She dropped onto the bench beside Marinette and wrapped her arms around the petite woman. “Hey, girl, come on. It’s going to be okay. We know you’re hurting. Just let it out and then come with us. You’ve been working too hard, Marinette. You need a good distraction.”

It took her several minutes to stem the flow of tears. Occasional sniffles and hiccups punctuated her efforts.

“You sure you want me around? I was truly awful to you both, snapping like that.” She eyed her friends. Wariness settled around her. Its invisible cloak threatened to choke her with its tight hold on her.

Alya and Nino turned to each other. Neither spoke, but their eyes spoke plenty. Soft smiles crossed their faces as they returned their attention to her a moment later.

“Of course, we want you around, M. You’re our friend. We love you.” Alya’s arms pulled her into another hug, one that Nino happily joined.

“Thank you, guys. You’re the best. Really.” She disentangled herself, sitting back with a thoughtful expression. “Do you mind if we make a stop first? It won’t take long. I promise.”

They nodded, gathering up their books and bags.

Nino led their group through the classroom doorway into the outer courtyard. Within minutes, they had their belongings stowed in their lockers, ready to head toward their next destination.

“Alright, Nette, where are we going next?” Nino asked, not bothering to glance up. His phone sat between his hands. The screen lit with a new message that he answered with an enthusiasm that drew both Marinette’s and Alya’s attention.

Alya tried to pull his phone away, but he held it high above him. He shook his head at her, a few nods in Marinette’s direction.

Not sure if she should say anything, she decided to answer his question instead. “Hamsters.”

That had both their attention.

“Hamsters? What about them?” Alya propped her hands on her hips, her face tilting with a bemused expression. “You’re not thinking about getting one, are you? I thought you weren’t allowed pets because of the bakery.”

Marinette smiled. “I’m not, but that doesn’t mean I can’t visit them now and again. It helps after a bad day. You’ll see.”

Twenty minutes later, they walked around several hamster cages at the local pet store. Nino and Alya followed her, listening to her prattle on the different types of hamsters. She told them about their pros and cons as pets as well as other information she’d gained over the years.

Nino walked off a short time later, his eyes glued to his phone.

Alya took advantage of his distraction to sidle up to Marinette. “Feeling better, girl?”

She nodded. “I am. Thank you for doing this. I’ve been a terrible friend to you both lately. I’m really sorry again, Al.”

“No worries, girl. We know you have it bad for Adrien. He means the world to you.” Alya’s arm snaked around Marinette’s shoulders, squeezing her close. “We just want you to be happy, M. That’s all. We know the past few weeks have been rough.”

Touched, she hugged her friend. “You’re the best. How about this weekend we have a sleepover? We haven’t done it in ages, and I could use some girl time. You can tell me all about you and Nino and how it’s going for you guys.”

“You’re on.”

Nino walked up, his eyes traveling between them. “I missed something, didn’t I?”

“Just your downfall, Ninny.” Marinette winked. “I promise it’ll be swift and relatively painless.”

He chuckled. “Well, at least you’re thoughtful despite being so, so evil.”

He reached out, his fingers tickling her sides.

She yelped and dashed outside, hoping the greater space would keep her safe. She was wrong as Alya followed behind, shouting epithets at Nino as he charged after them. They raced down the street, keeping an eye on other pedestrians and Nino as he kept pace, his fingers raised for more tickling.

They had barely reached a side park when she collapsed from laughter. Her lungs begged for relief, taking in giant gulps of air. Alya soon joined her, falling on one side and Nino the other. They laughed as they each took ragged breaths, their faces red from exertion and fun.

Together, they laid on the grass, content to watch the clouds roll above them.

“Thank you, guys, truly,” she murmured after they’d rested, their breathing normal again. “I needed this more than I thought I did.”

“We’re always here for you, Nette.” Nino grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers.

Alya grabbed the other, mimicking his actions as she whispered, “Always, girl.”

She closed her eyes and let the afternoon’s sun bathe her in its warm rays.

“Hey, M, your phone’s ringing.”

Her hand drifted toward her bag and plucked the vibrating phone from its pocket. She didn’t bother to look at the caller ID as she pressed the Answer button.

“Maribug.”

She bolted upright. “Adrien? Is that really you?”


	14. A Favor Only You Can Do

“Of course, it’s me, my Lady. Who else calls you Maribug? I’ll fight them. That nickname’s mine.” He swallowed hard. Silent coughs wracked his body, leaving him exhausted, but he rallied. “So, tell me what you been up to? Staying out of trouble, I hope.”

She laughed before her voice took on her best mock-angry tone. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating, Adrien Agreste. I happen to be a very sweet and innocent girl.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I don’t know about innocent, but I’ll agree with the sweet part. You’re the sweetest girl I know, but then, you’re always surrounded by pastries. They were bound to rub off on you sometime.”

Her voice dropped. “When are you coming home? You still owe me a day of butt-whooping, remember?”

He chuckled, taking care not to get too carried away. He couldn’t afford another bout of coughing, not if it meant scaring her. “Soon, Mari. I promise it’ll be soon. The doctors are just taking extra precautions. That’s all.”

His lungs cried for air.

A few small gulps to ease their ache threatened to crumble the illusion he wanted.

“If you’re sure?”

“I am.” He held the phone from his body as he lost the battle and began coughing again. Pain shot through him as each cough created a new struggle for air.

It took a few minutes for him to regain any sense of composure. He sighed, knowing his call would need to end soon. As much as he loved hearing her voice, he couldn’t let her know the truth. It would hurt her too much to know, especially if he lost this fight.

The common cold was what the doctor had said. So many fought the common cold with ease, he thought with some bitterness, yet here he sat, praying to survive. He had so much to live for, including the young woman on the other end of his phone.

They’d told him his new immune system was doing its best, but it hadn’t been fully developed before he’d gotten the cold. They warned he might not survive, but they urged him to fight, to not give up hope. His mindset could be just the thing to keep him alive.

Determined to live, he brought the phone back to his ear. He wiped at his lips, testing them. A little dry, he thought, but he could handle that as he spoke again. “Hey, Maribug, I need a favor.”

“Anything.” The word spilled out of her without hesitation.

He smiled. “I’m trusting you with an important mission, okay? I’m counting on you, Mari.”

“What’s the favor, Agreste?” An edge to her voice warned he shouldn’t tease her too much.

“I need you to get something for me. Nathalie already knows to expect your text.”

He knew he had her attention the moment he asked her to enter his room beyond the plastic barrier. He shushed her questions, telling her that it’ll be okay if she invades his space for this one request.

“This is important, Mari. I need the box from my super-secret hiding place.”

He went on to describe the super-secret hiding place, which amounted to a dark corner of his closet. He’d created a makeshift vault behind some loose boards beneath the shelves housing his shoes.

“You’ll find the box under those loose boards. Can you do that for me? Can you get it out and hand it off to Nathalie? She’ll bring it to me, but I don’t want her knowing its hiding place. She can’t know, alright? Promise me, Mari.”

“I promise.” She paused on the other end.

He could picture her chewing on her lower lip as she often did when deep in thought or facing an unfamiliar situation.

“Talk to me,” he urged, his voice softer than before. “What’s going on inside that pretty mind of yours, my Lady?”

“Stop calling me that. I’m not Coccinelle, Adrien. I’m—” she cut herself off. He heard her take a deep breath before she continued, “Are you coming home? I ask because this little mission of yours feels like you’re trying to say goodbye. So, I have to know the truth. Are you sick? Did you get sick? Is that why you aren’t home yet? Are you going to leave me?”

He could hear the tears in her voice. It shook despite her trying so hard to keep it together, to be strong for him. His friend, his civilian Coccinelle. He had to be strong for her. She deserved a strong partner, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to prove how strong he could be.

“I’m coming home, Mari.” He cursed the coughing fit attacking him again, sending his body into spasms from their sheer force. They lit a fire within him to fight harder, to battle them back and decimate them. He wasn’t going to let some microscopic virus defeat him. “I promise you I’m coming home.”

She didn’t say anything for several seconds, letting time do more than any words could. When she did break her silence, she did so with a deathly calm that would frighten even the strongest of supervillains.

“I’ll do this favor for you because you asked, but Adrien, I swear if you’re lying to me about coming home, I’ll never forgive you. Do you understand?”

“I do, my sweet Mari. I will keep my promise.”

“You better.” She ended the call.

He locked his screen and let his phone fall to the mattress.

His eyes closed as sleep worked to claim him, the virus doing its best to destroy him. He gave in, allowing his dreams to envelop him with images of Marinette and the last time he saw her. He wondered if he’d ever get to see her hair done up in pigtails, teasing her about her last holdout from childhood.

He’d never told her how much he adored those pigtails, he realized some time later. He would, he swore to himself, if he survived this cold. He’d tell her every day how much she meant to him and he’d list everything about her that he adored, knowing it would take him days, weeks, months to name them all.

Survive. All he had to do was survive.

He could do that for her.


	15. Secrets

“This feels so wrong.” Marinette stood near the single opening of Adrien’s plastic bubble. “I wish he was here.”

“Me, too, Marinette,” Nathalie said in a neutral tone. Her eyes shined with unshed emotion, but she otherwise appeared as stoic as her namesake implied. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Her gaze followed the older woman’s disappearance, listening as the heel clicks softened with each new step taken.

She didn’t move for several minutes, taking in the room. It lacked any real life without Adrien to fill the room with his larger-than-life personality.

She smiled as she caught sight of several magazines he’d left on his bed. He must’ve been reading them when he’d heard about his donor match, not bothering to put them away in his excitement. Some looked like old comics he’d read to her in their younger days while others she didn’t recognize.

The artwork on one looked promising. She would even consider picking it up if she didn’t have another purpose for being there. A purpose that meant intruding in a place she’d been forbidden as long as she could recall.

Taking the zipper in her right hand, she tugged it down.

A clean, woodsy scent assailed her. She hadn’t thought to smell anything really, but then she always caught a softer version every time she stepped into the room. She recognized it then as a scent that was unique to Adrien, learning something new about him. She wondered what other secrets she would discover within the bubble he occupied for so long.

She took a step through the opening, her flats touching the clean tile on the other side. She paused near the opening to take in her surroundings from the new perspective she’d been granted.

Not a speck of dust existed in the room despite Adrien’s absence. The meticulous cleanliness mixed with the few remnants of Adrien’s last day brought a swirl of emotion within her. She’d known the precautions the Agrestes had to take for his sake. She’d seen them from the other side of the plastic, but that didn’t compare to this whole new experience.

Not caring to dwell longer than she needed to, she hurried to his closet. The door opened without protest. Clothes lined the walls in pristine order, some hanging while others lay neatly folded.

She glanced around the extensive wardrobe with a small shock to her system. She couldn’t recall seeing him wear half of it on any given day. It would’ve irked her if she hadn’t caught sight of the rows upon rows of shoes in the corner, reminding her of her mission.

She ignored the numerous pairs of shoes and sank to the ground. Her fingers danced over the boards he specified. It took some wiggling, but she managed to pull them out. She dipped her head and saw the dark corner of a box. Taking a wild guess, she reached for it and pulled the faded wood into her hands.

The word ‘memories’ had been scrawled across the top in Adrien’s neat handwriting.

“Let’s get you to Nathalie, huh?” she whispered, pushing back to her feet with the box in her hands.

Within minutes, she had his room resealed, the box in hand, his bedroom door closed, and stood at the top of the stairs.

She didn’t take a step or make a sound. She couldn’t.

Below her, she caught sight of Gabriel and Nathalie talking rather heatedly. When she caught her name, she ducked behind the wall and eavesdropped, curious what could be so horribly wrong. Well, she could, but she rather not dwell too hard without confirmation.

“Is she still upstairs, Nath?” Gabriel’s voice dropped low.

“Yes, sir. She should be down any minute. Are you sure Adrien doesn’t want to see her? I think it might help them both if they did. What if he doesn’t make it, sir?”

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that to me again, Nathalie. He’s going to live. He has to.” Sobs wracked the fashion mogul.

“I’m sorry, sir. I won’t.”

They fell silent as Gabriel worked to rebuild his earlier demeanor.

Neither paid attention to Marinette as her world shattered around her.

Adrien had been lying. She knew it, but she’d allowed herself to hope he hadn’t been. She’d wanted to believe his promises that he’d come home, and everything would be all right. She’d counted on it.

Desperation fueled her anger as she moved toward the stairs again, her shoulders straight and her chin lifted with pure stubbornness. She walked down the steps with a grace she hadn’t known she possessed, his box gripped tight in her hands.

“Found it,” she announced to the adults, making her way to their sides. “Thank you for letting me retrieve it, Nathalie.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette. I’ll be sure he gets it.” The Agreste assistant reached out for the box, but Marinette stepped back. She kept the box out of their reach, her gaze meeting their shocked ones.

“If Adrien thinks he can break his promise to me, then I’m sure as heck breaking mine. I want to see him.” She kept her gaze on them as she added, “Now.”

“Marinette, that’s not possible. The hospital has certain rules we must follow,” Gabriel said, his voice quiet yet firm.

“No offense, Mr. Agreste, but that’s bull, and you know it. They’ll bend their rules for those with status, which you have in spades between you and Mrs. Agreste. I want to see him.” Spiteful tears gathered in her eyes as grief washed away her anger. “Please, let me see him. I’ll never ask for any favors again. Please. Please.”

She and Gabriel stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. At least, it did to her.

He broke contact first, a sigh passing his lips. “Nathalie, call Mrs. Cheng and see if she’ll pack a bag for Marinette. I have a feeling she won’t be leaving the hospital for a few days. She might as well have some clean clothes and other necessities.”

She sagged in relief. Gabriel would take her to see Adrien. She wouldn’t be kept in the dark any longer. Her voice softened as she said, “Thank you, sir.”

He met her relieved gaze with a sadness that squeezed her heart painfully. “So, there are no more secrets or withheld information, Adrien’s not doing well, Marinette. He might not make it. The doctors are giving him less than fifty percent chance of survival.”

A punch to her gut would’ve hurt less, but she rallied. With a nod and hard swallow, she managed to rasp, “Then, we better get going, sir.”


	16. The Valentine

“Adrien?” She gasped at the sight of him. “Oh, Adrien.”

She rushed to the plastic pane, her hand reaching for him as though the plastic wouldn’t stop her. In a tear-filled voice, she whispered, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

His parents talked in urgent tones behind her, but she paid them little heed. Neither would be dragging her out anytime soon. She’d make sure of it, even if it meant creating a nasty scene for all involved.

His eyes peeked open, peering around the room before they settled on her. It took him several attempts before words rasped from his lips.

“Mari? You’re here? Really here?”

She laughed, relieved to see him awake. She’d prefer he be more alert than he was, but she’d feared he’d be far worse based on his father’s earlier words of warning.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Tears leaked down her cheeks. “You lied to me, mister. I’m so mad at you right now.”

A tired smile tilted one corner of his mouth. It took another round of swallowing before he spoke again. “Yeah, I may have fudged a little. Sorry about that.”

She swiped at the tears pouring down, failing to make a dent in stemming their flow. “I’ll forgive you, but you have to get better first. Do we have a deal?”

He nodded, his eyes drifting closed. Before sleep claimed him, he whispered, “Deal, my Lady.”

The box she held dug into her fingers as she watched him sleep. She had no intention of going anywhere, not without him. Never again, she vowed silently.

“Marinette, dear, are you sure you want to be here?” Emilie asked, her hands coming to rest on the younger woman’s shoulders. “What about school? Your parents?”

“School’s on break, and my parents won’t mind. They know how much he means to me.” She allowed her gaze to leave him and meet the concerned eyes of his mother. “Please, Mrs. Agreste, I can’t leave him. I want to be here, no matter what happens. He has to know I care.”

Her tears renewed in strength, washing her cheeks with fresh rivulets. They dripped onto her shirt and the box she held.

Warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight hug. The box smushed between them, but neither cared as they held onto each other. Grief bonded them.

“If you’re sure, sweetheart, you can stay. We’ll see about getting a bed set up for you. If anyone asks, you’re family.” Emilie held onto her another moment before they separated. The female Agreste smiled down at her. “You’re good for Adrien, and I’m really happy he has you.”

“I’m happy to have him, too, Mrs. Agreste. He’s a wonderful guy, even if he does have terrible taste in TV shows.” She glanced back to find him sleeping still. “I’d watch those terrible shows for the rest of my life if it means he’ll come out of this.”

“I would, too.”

Emilie left her alone a short time later.

The orderlies had brought in a spare rolling bed for her, setting it up beside the plastic as she’d asked. A nurse had followed them in with spare blankets and a pillow or two.

She thanked them for their kindness, sinking onto the cot with a tired sigh. The box sat in front of her, its promise beckoning her to open it. She resisted, content to watch him sleep.

She counted his breaths while keeping an eye on his monitors. Any signs of trouble, she swore she’d be hollering for a nurse to do something. She wouldn’t let him go so easily, not when they had the best doctors and staff to keep him alive. She couldn’t say goodbye to him, not yet. Neither of them had lived enough, experienced enough to leave this world.

She refused to leave her spot until her mother appeared with two full duffels.

Sabine sat beside her daughter, taking Marinette’s cold hand in hers. She rubbed warmth back into one hand, then the other, not saying a word. She didn’t need to. Marinette knew how her mother felt about Adrien without truly knowing him. She loved him because he was Marinette’s friend. That was all Sabine needed to know.

“We’re only a phone call away, Marinette,” she assured before she left. “All you have to do is call, and we’ll be here for you and for Adrien.”

“Thank you, Mama.” She hugged her mother tight, doing her best to remain strong. She’d shed enough tears since her arrival, her eyes hurting and raw. “I love you.”

Quiet descended around her with her mother’s departure.

Needing a distraction, she spied the box Adrien requested. She ran her hand over the raised lettering as curiosity got the better of her. With a quick peek at his sleeping form, she lifted the lid on his memory box and gasped.

Small treasures from over the years sat in the box’s medium depth. Her lucky charm she’d made and given to him during their first year of friendship lay next to a faded picture she’d drawn of them together.

She smiled at the amateur quality of the piece, recalling the scene with vivid clarity. He’d had a bad day from being cooped up. She’d wanted to do something for him, so she’d torn the sheet from her first sketchbook ever. It’d been rough, but she managed well enough for a ten-year-old. The smile he’d given her as she presented the sketch had made her efforts worth it.

She touched the figure that represented her as she pushed the blond boy on a swing in the park. Oh, how she’d wanted to share such an experience with him. She hadn’t been able to tell him in words the feeling one gets when you’re soaring as high as you can on a park swing. He hadn’t minded though, taking her words and spinning his own tale with an incredible imagination.

Their friendship had changed a bit that day, growing into the one she cherished above all else.

The memory warmed her enough to consider replacing the lid. She knew she should sleep, but her name scrawled on an envelope under the picture caught her eye.

She stole a glance at Adrien and found him sleeping soundly. She thanked the heavens for small blessings. His breathing had eased since her arrival. It deepened and smoothed into an even rhythm as he slept.

Her teeth nibbled her lip as she debated invading his privacy. She’d overstepped in opening the box, she knew, but she couldn’t un-see the letter. Deciding to take her chances, she set the lid down and picked up the envelope with trembling fingers. Deep red paper with a heart sticker sealed the flap.

Her gaze darted toward him, checking to ensure he slept through her snooping. Satisfied, she slid her finger under the flap’s loose corner and eased the sticker’s adhesive surface from the red paper. White, lined paper met her gaze beneath the flap.

One last glance, she pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it to read the words he’d written.

_Dear Marinette,_

_Your hair is dark as night_

_Your pretty bluebell eyes_

_I wonder who you are_

_Beneath that strong disguise_

_Everyday we see each other_

_And I hope that you’ll be mine_

_Together our love could be so true_

_Please will you be my Valentine?_

_This is the poem Chat Noir writes to Coccinelle. I thought it fitting for us, too._

_I don’t have to wonder who you are beneath the mask because you’ve never worn one with me. You’ve always been by my side, and I know I always want you to be. I love you, Marinette, and I’d like the chance to show you I can love you as you deserve to be loved._

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Yours always,_

_Adrien   (2/14/XX)_

She gasped at the date he wrote at the bottom. He planned to give it to her the next Valentine’s Day. He wanted her in his life for as long as she’d let him.

He loved her.

She replaced the Valentine in its envelope, but she didn’t stick it back in the box. She tucked it under a spare pillow, intent on reading it again.

After all, he deserved an answer to his beautiful words. She planned to give him that and more if he kept his promise to get better.

Sliding under her blankets, she faced him, her hands tucked under her cheek.

He had to get better, she silently prayed. He just had to.

Before she nodded off, she whispered, “I love you, too.”


	17. Protect

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I can stay one more night if you want.” Marinette faced him with her arms crossed and her lip trapped between her teeth. “You know what? I’ll stay. It’s one more night, right? Besides, we’re not that far from school. I can take the bus and be there without a problem.”

He smiled as he shook his head at her. “No, you’re not staying. I’m fine, Mari. I really am. Go home and get some real rest, alright? Go to school tomorrow, see your friends, see Kim, and then come see me at home. I’ll be there by the time school lets out.”

“Adrien.”

“Marinette, I’m serious. Go home and get some sleep.” He stood and met her on his side of the plastic pane. His hand came up to rest against it. “I’m so glad you came to see me. You stayed when you didn’t have to. I can’t tell you how much that means to me. But, Mari, I’m better. You heard the doctor. I’m going home in the morning. You don’t need to be here anymore.”

Her hand joined his, lining up their palms. Her forehead came to rest against the pane. She tilted her head so she could see him. A soft smile flashed across her features, making her far too pretty for his vulnerable heart.

Steeling himself, he mimicked her actions though his head tilted down to meet her eyes. He had no claim on her. He wanted to have some claim on her, so he could beg her to stay with him. Alas, that wasn’t meant to be his luck. He could accept that.

“You promise not to scare me again?” Her words came out whisper-soft, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. “My heart can’t handle the thought of losing you.”

He groaned at the way she looked at him like he had the power to devastate her.

She was going to be the death of him if she kept that up. He knew it as sure as he knew that he loved her with every new white blood cell in his body.

“I would never dream of leaving you, Mari. That cold might’ve shocked my new system, but it was never going to win. Not when I have you in my corner.” He grinned down at her. He shot her a wink, earning a soft giggle as she stepped away.

“Fine, you win. This time.” Her steps lacked true purpose as she meandered toward her packed bags. “I’m glad you’re going home. Two weeks in this place will last me a lifetime, I think. I don’t know how you survived two months.”

“Lots of practice, I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders, his smile in place. “I also had my lucky charm with me.”

Her eyes bounced toward his memory box. A fond smile drifted over her lips as she whispered, “I can’t believe you’ve kept that all these years.”

Not the lucky charm he meant, but he nodded all the same. “You made it. Of course, I kept it.”

A pretty blush tinted her cheeks at his words, sending his mind into overdrive at the possibilities for such a reaction from her. He didn’t get the chance to examine them before she glanced back at him with a sheepish expression.

“I think I might be more kitty than I thought because curiosity got me. I might’ve snuck a peek.”

He wondered if his new immunity could help him with the panic her admission caused. Did she find his confession? Did she know? Could she know and be looking for a way to let him down?

Hoping to stem the uncertainty without giving too much away, he forced the words past dry lips. “Did you find anything else in there?”

“Hmm, not really. I stopped when I saw the bracelet I made you.” She grabbed up her bags, her eyes not quite meeting his. “Oh, and that really bad picture I drew of us. I can make another if you’d like. My skills have gotten a lot better.”

“I’d like that, Maribug.” He slid across the plastic pane, following her movements as she prepared to leave. He might’ve told her to go, but he didn’t want to see her leave.  “I still owe you my gift for our shared birthday. Maybe I can combine it with Christmas since it’s so late. What do you think?”

“Hmm, that would work fine.” Her body shifted to take on the extra weight of both bags. She looked ready to topple over, but she managed to stay upright. “Well, I think I have everything. Would you like me to take your box back for you? I can ask Mama to stop there if you’d like me to.”

He eyed the box before he shook his head. “Nah, I’ll bring it home tomorrow. I need to find a new hiding spot anyway.”

“Afraid I’ll snoop or something?” Her brow arched in direct challenge.

He chuckled. “Well, yeah. You already did. You even admitted you did.”

“Touché.” She took a step toward the door but turned to give him a final look. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” he confirmed. “Now, go. I’m sure your mom’s wondering what’s taking so long. Go before she gets the wrong idea or something.”

“Dork.” She took another step, her head shaking in amusement.

In the doorway, she handed one duffel to her mother, who peeked inside to wave at him. A warm smile matched her daughter’s as she regarded him.

He smiled back, his hand rising to wave.

Moments later, Marinette and her mother disappeared, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He shuffled back to the bed he’d come to loathe, sinking into the stiff mattress to stare at the ceiling. He missed her already, but he couldn’t tell her that. He couldn’t tell her how her presence made this whole thing bearable. If he told her how much he loved her company, how much he loved her, he’d be setting himself up for disappointment.

Sure, she’d been sweet to stay by his side during the worst of his cold, but that was Marinette. She’d always be there if he asked. That’s what friends were for, she’d say, too.

It didn’t matter that he hadn’t thought of them as friends for the past two years. It didn’t matter that he’d fallen hard for his best friend.

She had someone else she wanted. He’d learn to live with that.

At least, she hadn’t found his confession note. That would’ve been devastating, he realized, because she did want someone else. She wanted Kim. He couldn’t even blame her. Kim could give her things he couldn’t, not before the transplant.

The transplant has been successful, and he was healing. His white blood cells were growing as they should, rebounding well after the small hiccup he endured. However, he still had a long road of recovery before he could do half the things he wanted with her. He couldn’t and wouldn’t expect her to hang around. That wouldn’t be fair to her.

Turning onto his side, he gazed at the empty bed she’d occupied the past two weeks. His heart squeezed hard.

With a sigh, he knew the time had come to protect his heart. As much as he hated the thought of her leaving him behind, he knew he couldn’t tether her to his side forever. So, he sent her home a day early. He needed time to build a wall around his heart, to protect himself from the inevitable heartbreak loving her would surely bring.

His parents walked in as he laid there, lost in his thoughts. They beamed at him.

A nurse appeared on his side of the room, her brow arched. A wide smile spread across her features a moment later. “So, Mr. Agreste, are you ready to go home?”

“Are you serious?” He sat up, his gaze bouncing between his parents and the nurse.

She held up a suitcase and pointed at his parents. “The doctor has signed your release papers. You’re free to go.”

“Let’s go home, sweetheart,” his mother whispered.

His father echoed her sentiments, his voice rougher than normal.

Adrien didn’t hesitate.

Home. He was going home.


	18. "Adrien's Girlfriend"

****“Oh, my gosh, Nino, is that who I think it is? Is that our long-lost friend, Marinette?” Alya sidled up the steps to sink beside her. “I mean, it certainly looks like her, but then, she hasn’t talked to either of us since school break. I wonder why, don’t you, Nino?”

Nino dropped his bag and sank down on Marinette’s other side. “I don’t know, Al. It does seem like a pretty low thing for a friend to do, and we know our Marinette wouldn’t ever be so cruel to her friends. Not without good reason, anyway. Isn’t that right, Marinette?”

They gave her wide, innocent looks that had her bursting with laughter. She clutched her sides, her mood lightening more as they waited for the school doors to open on their first day back.

When she managed to take in a few breaths, she had her comeback at the ready. “Hey, I texted you both plenty of times the past two weeks. It’s not my fault you two have been too kissy-kissy to notice them. I’m only guilty of not hanging out, but you both know why I couldn’t.”

They sobered, their teasing demeanors dropping quickly.

“How is Adrien?” Nino asked first.

“He’s doing great. He’s coming home today. I’m meeting him after school.” She checked her phone for the time, a small frown forming at the number of hours she had until then. “Well, I might sneak over at lunch if he’s home then.”

“You’ve really got it bad, don’t you, girl?”

She smiled at her best gal pal. Her chin pressed into her shoulder as she met Alya’s glinting eyes. “Yeah, I really do.”

Alya squealed, drawing several pairs of eyes their direction. “I knew it. I knew you were full of it every time you denied being his girlfriend. You love him. I mean, you really love him, don’t you?”

Marinette’s cheeks warmed. She stole a glance around them, not wanting the information to get too far out of hand. Satisfied no one eavesdropped, she nodded. “Yeah, but I haven’t told him yet. I’m working on the right time to tell him.”

She thought about the Valentine note in her backpack. She knew she should feel guilty about holding onto it, but she didn’t. She couldn’t when she knew his feelings matched the ones she’d been denying for so long.

She’d read the note every night of the past two weeks, waiting until he fell asleep after he began to recover. She knew his words by heart, but it didn’t stop her from reading again and again. His handwriting and the painstaking care he’d taken to write that letter touched her deeper than she could ever hope to express.

She wanted her answer to match that care and level of sentiment. She had a few ideas, but she hadn’t managed to narrow it down to a single, executable plan.

She hoped that seeing him later that day would help her decide. The desire to blurt the words would grow greater the longer she put it off. She had one chance to get this right. She had no intention of blowing it.

An amused cough reminded her she wasn’t alone, pulling her away from her swirling thoughts.

“Alright, girl, we better get to class. You can moon over your boyfriend later.” Alya pulled her up, her finger pointing toward their first class.

“He’s not my boyfriend yet,” she admonished, laughter leaking out with her words. A giddiness filled her at the thought of being Adrien’s girlfriend. She hadn’t thought she’d ever want anything as much as she did that title, but it didn’t surprise her as much as it might have a year or two ago.

They hadn’t taken two steps when Alya’s arms wrapped around her. “I’m happy for you, M. Truly. You and Adrien seem like a good fit. Maybe we could double sometime. I know Nino could use a good guy friend.”

Marinette’s gaze slid to her other friend, watching him study his phone with an intensity she’d forgotten. She smiled at the way he worked through a new playlist and decided Alya might be right. Nino and Adrien would get along well. She’d have to find a way for them to spend some time together soon.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she whispered, determination taking over.

They shuffled into their classroom to find several classmates watching them. Their expectant gazes shifted onto her with a precision that startled her enough to curl her fingers around her bag’s strap.

“Hey, Marinette, how’s Adrien?” Mylene asked with Rose and Juleka nodding behind her.

“Is he better?” Nathaniel asked, his eyes remaining fixed on his drawing.

“Yeah, I’m down to party with the guy. Is he good?” Kim sauntered toward her, his arm going around her shoulders in a semi-hug. “You doing okay, Marinette? You holding up? I’m here if you need a shoulder to lean on.”

Alya nudged Kim away, almost yanking his arm off Marinette’s shoulder in the process. “She’s fine. If she needs a shoulder, she has mine. Otherwise, she’s taken.”

“Al, be nice,” Marinette hissed. She turned toward their classmates with a growing smile. “He’s doing better. He’s actually coming home today, so the party should be a go soon. I’ll text you all with details as soon as I know. Thank you all for being so great. I know he’ll appreciate all your hard work and your caring. I know I do.”

Kim leaned in, his nose close enough to bump hers. He dropped his voice to a whisper, not wanting Alya or anyone to overhear. “So, the guy claimed your heart, did he? Good for him. He definitely got himself a great gal. Make sure he knows it, or I’ll beat him to a pulp and steal you away myself.”

She laughed, her confidence boosting over the high praise and the knowledge her heart knew where it belonged. She gave him a fond smile. “Yeah, I’ll tell him.”

She had no intention of doing any such thing, but it made Kim’s day to think otherwise, she noted.

She settled into her seat and waited for Ms. Bustier to start class, her gaze traveling toward the clock every few minutes. She couldn’t stop herself from counting down the time until she saw him again.

Adrien’s girlfriend, she mused, doodling in her notebook. She really liked the way it looked on the page and loved the sound of it more.


	19. Fashion Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff in this chapter and I tried to put as much as I could in it, but these two also have a little adjusting to do. We'll see them struggle a little bit (especially Marinette), but the chapter does end on a high note for them.

“Adrien, dear, what are you doing?” Emilie asked as she entered the dining room and spotted him at the window.

Adrien didn’t say anything, watching as she neared his spot. Her hand dropped onto his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard. You’ll get your strength back over time, and the world won’t stand a chance as you take it by storm.” She smiled at him, her eye winking at him with gentle teasing.

“Thank you, Mom. I don’t know about the world, but it’d be nice to see what Paris has to offer firsthand.” His head dropped to the window pane, the glass cool against his skin.

“If it’s Paris you want to see, sweetheart, I can think of one young lady who’d be happy to play tour guide. All you have to do is ask her.” She sent him another wink before she drifted toward the sideboard, intent on getting a plate for herself.

His father walked into the room a few moments later, having smelled the spread their chefs had prepared.

“Are you well, son? You look a little unsettled.” Gabriel sat in his spot at the table’s head, his eyes drifting over Adrien as he remained at the window.

Emilie shushed her husband, her eyes speaking volumes.

Adrien smiled at their silent communication, wishing to have the kind of love they shared one day. An image of Marinette floated through his mind at the thought, but he quickly tamped it down, not daring to go there when Marinette hadn’t shown him any interest beyond a friend.

Deciding some food might help, he moved toward the sideboard, spying the many baked treats near the end. He’d been relegated to hospital food for far too long, none of which included scones or croissants. At least, they hadn’t been nearly as mouthwatering as those prepared by his parents’ chefs or by Marinette’s family bakery.

He couldn’t wait until he had the go-ahead to venture outside his house. His first stop would be Tom and Sabine’s bakery. He wouldn’t leave until he’d tried as many of their warm, fresh baked goods as he could.

A few more days, he thought. He could survive a few more days.

A loud bang in the grand gallery drew his attention.

He gaped as a whirlwind figure breezed through the door, a smile lighting up her features despite her rush toward the stairs.

“Marinette, dear, we’re in here,” Emilie called, saving him from drawing the younger woman’s attention.

He couldn’t have if he’d wanted to. His voice had frozen in his throat at seeing her without the plastic bubble surrounding him.

Her body swiveled at his mother’s voice, her smile intact, as she floated on some invisible cloud of happiness. He would’ve sworn her feet never touched the ground the entire time he watched her.

She looked like a woman in love, he mused, his heart lurching at the thought.

“Good afternoon. I hope you don’t mind if I dropped in, but I wanted—” Her voice trailed off as her eyes met his across the room.

“You’re welcome anytime, my dear,” Emilie assured, her eyes bouncing between the two teens. “Gabriel, darling, let’s eat in your office. I think these two could use some privacy.”

The older Agrestes walked out of the room, their plates in hand and knowing smiles tilting their lips as they passed.

Before she disappeared, his mother turned around and said, “Oh, Marinette, dear, I hope you’ll join us next weekend for our annual fashion show fundraiser. See me before you go, and I’ll give you one of our exclusive invitations.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” Marinette’s eyes never strayed from him despite her words spoken to his mother. Her voice dropped as her eyes raked him, leaving him more vulnerable than he thought possible. “Hi.”

His hand crept up to his nape, forgetting the food spread behind him, and ruffled the long locks there. He’d need to get a haircut soon.

A blush warmed his cheeks under her scrutiny, his gaze dropping to his plate as he whispered, “Hey.”

“Sorry I didn’t text earlier. I just really wanted to see you.” She took a step forward, then froze as though uncertain. “I hope you don’t mind. If you want me to go, I will.”

“You are always welcome here, Mari.” He met her eyes and offered her a smile, hoping she wouldn’t see how much her presence killed him yet made him yearn to dream, to hope. Knowing the danger his thoughts headed toward, he set them aside and forced himself to ask, “You hungry? We have plenty. I think the chefs are happy I’m well. They made enough to feed the entire city.”

She nodded, her feet shuffling around the long table. She didn’t stop until she came within a few feet of him, taking the plate he held with utmost care.

“How’s school going?” He hoped the change of subject would be enough to ease the awkwardness building between them. He feared what would happen if it continued for too long.

She smiled, her hands busy with piling whatever looked good on her plate. He’d forgotten how well she could eat when she found something she liked.

“I miss my seat buddy, but it’s been a good morning so far. Alya and Nino send their good wishes along with the rest of the class. They’ve all been so supportive and sweet these past several weeks.” Her plate brimming, she sank into the seat next to his. She didn’t move to eat, however, as her eyes fell onto her plate and her hands fidgeted in her lap.

After a moment, she stood and moved across the table from him, sitting down with a cringe. He couldn’t decipher if she meant the look for him or for her.

The news he’d been close to spilling stuck in his dried throat as thoughts plagued him. Did she hate him? Did he smell or something? What was going on that she created distance between them?

She took a few bites from her plate, her mouth drawing into a frown. Her brows furrowed as though she waged some internal war that she refused to explain.

He opened his mouth to ask her what was going on when she stood again, bringing her plate back to his side and sinking back down beside him.

“Mari?”

“I’m being weird, I know.” She blew a breath, her eyes meeting his as a sheepish expression came over her features. “I think I’ve gotten used to the plastic bubble always separating us.”

“Okay?” He couldn’t argue with her words, but he could resent them. Would her feelings change from friendship to stranger because the bubble no longer stood between them? He hoped not, but he’d do his best to guard his heart if that ended up being the case.

“I’m afraid to breathe around you, Adrien. Being this close is a little frightening. What if you get sick because of me?” She looked back at her hands, her brows stuck in their furrowed state. Her hands clenched into fists as she rasped, “I should go.”

That was the last thing he wanted. “Mari, wait.”

She met his gaze with a startled one.

He cringed. He’d been louder than he’d intended. “Sorry. You really don’t have to leave. Not yet anyway. As long as you’re not feeling sick, I’ll be fine, Mari. My system needs time, yes, but I’m not going to forego your company while I wait for it to rebound.”

He raised his hand between them, his palm open.

She didn’t move for several moments, her hands still clenched in her lap. Her eyes remained locked on his, their depths containing an infinite number of emotions, all warring for ultimate control.

He gave her his softest smile. He had patience for this, he swore silently. He wouldn’t allow her to believe she’d ever deliberately make him sick. He was recovering on schedule and could handle a little human contact. He wanted to feel her warm hand against his, knowing it would change his life forever yet unable to deny himself what he’s wanted for far too long.

He didn’t dare breathe when one hand unclenched in her lap and inched its way toward his. His breath remained trapped as he watched that same hand come within mere centimeters.

It all whooshed out when their hands touched, palms perfectly lined up.

Tears leaked from her eyes, the widest of smiles spreading across her lips.

The moment disappeared almost as soon as it happened.

Marinette jumped from her seat and fled the room, her bookbag slamming against her leg in her haste to flee.

He dropped his hand to his lap.

Well, that could’ve gone better, he mused, sorrow clenching his heart tight. Riotous thoughts left him floundering. He hadn't a clue how to interpret her actions or what could possibly be going through her head. 

Loud, incoming footsteps slapped against the tile, bringing his attention back to the doorway. His eyes widened at the sight of a determined Marinette marching toward him. Soft mascara smudges looked like battle markings as she came closer. She never looked more beautiful as he came to his feet.

“Mari, what’s goi—oomph” He lost what air he had as her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him close.

She didn’t say anything as she held on for several seconds, her heart pounding against his chest.

His first full breath caught in his throat when she whispered, “I’m so glad you’re okay. You have no idea how glad I am. I’ve wished for this day so many times.”

Her grip tightened, threatening to close off what airflow he had, but she loosened her hold almost as quickly as she’d tightened it. She made a strangled noise before whispering, “I’ve got to go, but I’ll be back later.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and sped back the way she came, waving before she left this time.

He didn’t know how long he stood there before he recalled his full plate.

A loopy grin slid over his features as he realized he could eat after all, digging into his food with renewed fervor and growing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's disappearance was to the bathroom to give herself a pep talk about not letting fear rule her heart. She swore to be normal around Adrien again. He deserved her being normal around him and not treating him like some fragile thing that could break if she touched him. 
> 
> She begins that mission by returning to the dining room to hug him close and give him the affection she's always wanted to give him. She'll continue to grow more normal with him over the next few chapters, including a surprise question she'll ask him in the next chapter. Her confession will come in Chapter 22 and super fluff will follow from there.


	20. Good Luck

Marinette ran the entire way to school, not daring to stop. She feared if she did, she’d collapse and miss the rest of her classes for the day. It didn’t even bother her she had to race a few extra blocks from Adrien’s home.

Her lungs might’ve begged to differ, but she needed the distraction running gave her. Her mind threatened to explode with all she’d experienced in a matter of minutes. She fought back a cringe at the way she’d behaved with him, hoping against hope he’d forgive her for being such a ninny.

He was her Adrien. She shouldn’t have been so afraid to sit next to him. She hadn’t lied when she’d admitted to being afraid of getting him sick. Her heart would never recover if she lost him.

Her confession had been on the tip of her tongue, but she’d swallowed it back in time. She didn’t want her love confession to come on the heels of admissions to being fearful. What would he think of her? Nothing good, she knew without needing to delve further.

“Marinette?”

A voice shouted behind her, but she paid it little mind, her thoughts spinning faster as she neared her school.

“Marinette!” Her mother looked at her, warm amusement softening her features. Her arms sat on her hips, waiting.

“Yes, Mama?” She panted between words, her lungs grateful for her momentary distraction as she stopped beside the older woman in the bakery’s doorway.

Sabine shook her head. She looked ready to say something, but she changed her mind. “We could use your help after school for the dinner rush. Our new employee had a minor incident and needed to go home early. Are you available, dear, or do you have plans with Adrien?”

“Nothing concrete. I’ll be here after school.” She hugged her mother, taking the small bag Sabine had made her. “Promise.”

She hurried across the street and sank onto the steps, her feet throbbing from the beating she’d given them. She really ought to exercise more, she thought, pulling the apple and cheese her mother packed her. It wasn’t quite as extravagant as the food she’d piled on her plate at the Agrestes, but it would do. She smiled as she bit into the red peel, noting the satisfying crunch that followed.

“Hey, girl, we were looking for you. Class is about to start.” Alya dropped beside her while Nino paced a few yards away, his eyes glued to his phone.

Marinette smiled at her best friend, her heart soaring as she thought back to Adrien and his newfound freedom. She’d been able to touch him, really touch him. She didn’t have to wonder any longer what his skin felt like against hers.

“You’re in a good mood.” Alya’s grin looked downright pleased for the cat had surely caught the canary. “How is Wonder Boy doing?”

“He’s absolutely wonderful,” she said, falling back to stare at the clear sky above them. “I’m the mess. He must think I’m insane after the way I acted earlier.”

“I doubt that.” Alya settled beside her, her bag under her head. “From what I’ve seen, he loves you a lot. I get the feeling you two will be that sickeningly sweet couple when you finally get your acts together.”

“You think so?” Her head tilted to catch her friend’s amused expression.

“Girl, I know so.” Alya’s elbow brushed hers. “You should ask him out. We can double if you’d like. I know Nino’s been dying to see that new Marvel movie.”

Marinette remained quiet for several moments, trying to picture her first date with Adrien as Alya and Nino tagged along. She had some vague notion that wouldn’t do well for her or for him as Alya could be quite protective and nosy, a hazard of having an amateur reporter as a friend.

“I’ll think about it,” she promised, hearing the warning bell ring above them. “We better get to class. I have work once we’re through here.”

Alya swung her bag onto her shoulder, her hand sliding into Nino’s as he approached with a preoccupied look. He spared them a small smile before refocusing on his phone.

“Hey, Ninny,” Marinette whispered, grabbing his phone out of his hands, “what’s so important you’ve been neglecting us, huh?”

Nino grabbed his phone back, a slight panic in his movements. He managed to stammer, “Nothing. Just been working on a playlist for a client is all. I want to make it perfect, okay?”

“Must be an important one.” She grimaced as he checked his phone for damage. “You’ll do great, Ninny. You make the best tracks.”

“Thanks, Nette.” He pulled her into a tight, one-armed hug. “I apologize for being so neglectful lately. How about I treat you two to dinner after I get this finished?”

“You’re on,” both ladies chimed in together.

Nino veered off at the stairs for his next class, shouting, “Good luck on asking Adrien out, Nette. He’d be a fool to say no.”

She thanked him, hurrying off to her classroom upstairs. She noted the few minutes she had left before class began and pulled out her phone.

“Save my seat, Al, will you? I’ll be right back.” A few steps took her back into the hallway, seeking out a corner nearby. She pulled up her phone’s Facetime and called Adrien’s number.

He answered on the second ring. “Hey, Mari, shouldn’t you be in class?”

She smiled. “Yeah, but I needed to ask you something first. I don’t want to lose my nerve by waiting until later.”

He looked confused but nodded. “Ask away.”

She swallowed hard, her nerves jangling hard enough to shake her phone as she held it tighter. Her gaze dropped to the phone’s edge, not ready to see his reaction to her question. “Okay, here it goes. Would you like to go on a date with me? You can say no, but there’s a new Marvel movie out. I figured you might like to see it this weekend. Sound good?”

She dared a peek at him, knowing how red her face must look on the screen and hoping she hadn’t made things too weird between them with her question.

His mouth gaped as his eyes grew round as though he hadn’t quite heard what she said or possibly couldn’t process her gibberish. 

“Adrien?” Her voice shook as she whispered his name, hoping to wake him enough to respond.

His eyes finally met hers after what felt like an eternity passed, his lips pressing closed as he swallowed. “If you’re asking me out, Mari, then how could I possibly say no?”

She thought she heard an affirmative, but her nerves demanded a clear answer. Her heart couldn’t stand the thought of them being on uneven levels. Her voice shook more, but she managed to whisper, “I need a yes or no, Adrien.”

He smiled his widest, most charming grin. “Yes, Marinette, I’d love to join you for the movies this weekend.”

“I better get to class. I’ll call you later with the details, okay?” She clicked off their call, her feet floating several centimeters off the ground. She wondered if she’d ever touch the ground again.

Another thought hit her as she took her seat, one that had her in a mild panic.

Whatever was she going to wear?


	21. Civilian Heroes

A knock on the door had Adrien rushing forward to answer, not caring if it irked Nathalie the slightest.

His smile grew wide as he caught Marinette standing on the threshold. Her fingers played with the strap of her purse as she stood there in a knee-length pink dress.

“Wow, you look beautiful, Mari.”

He stepped aside to allow her in, his hands going to his sides for fear of doing something he might regret. He itched to reach for her hand but knew he didn’t have the right to seek such liberties.  

Sure, she’d asked him out, but he hadn’t bothered to ask if this was a true date, a start to something more, or if she merely wanted to give him his first outing as a friend.

He hoped for the former, but he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t have the nerve to ask her, either, as she stood beside him with the sweetest smile on her lips and her eyes soft.

“You’re looking rather handsome yourself.” She turned to straighten his tie. Her fingers brushed at his newly shaved jawline, sending tingles that threatened to short-circuit his system if she kept it up too long. “I should’ve told you this was a casual evening. Whoops.”

Casual? Did she mean casual in terms of dress or in terms of date? Oh, he hated not knowing for certain, but courageous words refused to be uttered.

Drawing upon his favorite character, he pulled out the best lines he could, hoping to mask the small discomfort his uncertainty stirred.

“Well, a pretty woman deserves an equally handsome escort, does she not?” He gave her a flirty wink for good measure, hoping she wouldn’t notice the way his heart hammered with her nearness or the effect her touch had on him.

“With that, we’ll leave you,” Emilie murmured, reminding the teens they weren’t alone. “Be home before curfew, Adrien. It’s always a pleasure to see you, Marinette. I hope you two have fun. Come along, darling. You said you had some new designs to show me.”

Gabriel glanced up, confused. “I do?”

His mother looked amused as she yanked on her husband’s arm, pulling him from his seat. “Yes, you do, darling. Upstairs, remember? You brought home the samples for me to model.”

“Oh,” his father whispered, the light finally dawning in his eyes at the intonations of Emilie’s words.

“Good night. We won’t be out too late,” Adrien promised before dropping his voice, “Let’s go, Mari. They’re only going to get worse if we stay any longer.”

Marinette nodded, taking her place beside him as they walked through the front door. “You think we’ll ever have that kind of love?”

Her hand brushed against his as they walked down the drive toward the street. She’d assured him the theatre wasn’t too far to walk, so he’d agreed not to ask for his parent’s driver.

Clasping her hand, he glanced down at their joined hands with a soft smile. “I’ve always hoped so. It’s not hard to tell my parents adore each other. I’m assuming yours are the same.”

“Oh, yeah.” She giggled, her free hand covering her mouth. Her eyes glowed when she glanced up at him. She calmed a moment later, her fingers lacing with his. “This is nice. I’d always hoped we’d get to do this one day.”

His heart stuttered.

So many questions popped into his mind: Kim and his status in Marinette’s life, her sudden desire to take him out, and so many others crept in, crowding each other out and ruining his ability to function as a normal person.

“Patience, Adrien. I’ll answer all your questions after the movie.” She leaned against him, her head coming to rest at his shoulder. “Let me show you what a real date looks like, okay? At least, what I always imagined a real date could be.”

He nodded, but he forced the biggest question he had passed his lips, rasping, “Is this a pity date?”

Marinette yanked him to a stop, surprising him with the strength she hid under her soft skin. She gave him the most determined look he’d ever seen as she stated with perfect clarity, “Adrien Agreste, I have not now nor have I ever felt pity for you. I have felt several emotions for you over the years, but pity has never been one of them. You understand me?”

He swallowed hard, nodding in the hopes it’d soften her again. He realized too late how much he’d goofed by asking her such a question.

It seemed to work as she smiled and took the lead, her hand going back to his. She laced their fingers together and tugged him forward. “We better hurry or we’ll be late. We don’t want to miss the previews. They’re one of the best parts.”

They arrived with twenty minutes to spare.

She smiled at him as she paid for their tickets and proceeded inside to the concessions stand.

A look at the prices had him pulling out his wallet. Some days being the son of successful fashion moguls had its perks.

“Adrien, I asked you out. You don’t have to pay,” she whispered. “I have plenty saved up for this evening.”

“Mari, I can’t ask that of you. Please, let me pay for the food at least.” He gave her his best kitten eyes, knowing how much she hated them. “Purr-tty please, Mari.”

She giggled, her hands coming up to ruffle his hair. “If you’re going to act like Chat Noir, then you should look like him. There, that’s much better.”

He chuckled, his locks dangling in his eyes and probably poking out in several directions. “So, you’re finally admitting you like the dashing superhero?”

“No,” she whispered, nudging his arm with her shoulder, adding, “but I will admit to having a certain weakness for blond-haired, green-eyed guys.”

That tongue-tied him, a fiery blush spreading across his cheeks and singing the tips of his ears.

She ordered their food in his distracted state, tugging him behind her as they made their way to the correct theatre. She didn’t stop tugging him forward until she spotted their seats and nodded at the one on her right.

She handed him their popcorn tub and set their drinks in their holders before taking her seat beside him, declaring, “Perfect.”

He didn’t get the chance to answer as the lights dimmed and the previews began. He had to admit after the first two that he could see the appeal of watching them before the movie, laughing along with Marinette.

The lights dimmed lower when the film’s opening sequence played.

Marinette nestled closer to his side, her head going to rest on his shoulder. In a soft voice, she asked, “Do you mind?”

He shook his head, not wanting to risk yelling how much he didn’t mind.

What he did mind was the loud blaring of the fire alarm and the sudden spraying of the sprinkler system.

Grabbing Marinette’s hand as others panicked around them, he shouted, “Everyone, we’re all going to be okay. There’s an exit right here. Let’s go.”

He pulled her to his side and guided several movie-goers through the exit doors, nodding as each expressed their thanks for his cool head.

“You okay, Mari?” He turned toward her and watched her nod, tightening his hold and leading them through the exit doors. “Come on. We’re the last ones.”

Water soaked his hair, his locks lying limp against his skin in heavy tendrils. Water leaked down the back of his shirt, through his slacks, and into his shoes. He wondered if there was anything worse than soggy, squishy socks trapped inside leather shoes.

He burst through the outer door and found himself surrounded by several movie-goers, all chanting what a hero he was. He blushed at the compliments they lavished on him, wishing he could find someplace quiet and dry to spend some time with Marinette. He wasn’t so sure she’d been honest with being all right.

It took some time before he managed to get through the crowd of grateful movie-goers.

When he found a quiet corner, he pulled out his phone and thanked the heavens it hadn’t been soaked. He pressed the icon for his parents’ driver and asked for a ride home, hoping they could get out of their wet clothes soon.

Marinette surprised him as he hung up by laughing until she bent over. Her words came out garbled, but he soon joined in as she admitted, “This wasn’t what I had planned as the perfect first date. I hope we’ll get the chance for a re-do soon.”


	22. Confession

The Agreste driver showed up within minutes of Adrien’s call, pulling next to the curb and hurrying around to let them in.

She cringed as she sank into the plush upholstery in her soaked dress. She dared a peek at Adrien to see his reaction and found him smiling at her, his same goofy grin in place since her confession.

“Are your parents going to kill us? This mess isn’t going to be fun to clean up.” She gestured at their seats, which had taken to soaking up the water dripping off of them.

A chill ran over her skin at the cool interior, fighting back a shiver.

She prayed Adrien didn’t notice, but he did, his grin slipping as he glanced around the town car’s interior. She noted with some surprise its return upon locating the climate control panel, his fingers twisting the knob toward heat.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her hands running up and down her arms. “I am sorry our evening was ruined.”

“Other than the drenching, I’ve had fun so far. If you don’t mind a movie at my place, I don’t see why we can’t continue our date, Mari.” His eyes didn’t quite meet hers as he posed the question, almost as if he were shy and uncertain.

Warming up, she reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. She sent him a soft smile, whispering, “I can’t imagine a better ending to this evening. Well, except maybe some dry clothing.”

More giggles escaped her, spurred on by his laughter.

The car pulled into the Agreste drive moments later, coming to a stop at the front walk. The driver hurried to the passenger door and assisted them out of the car, nodding at them as they stepped out.

Taking Adrien’s offered hand, she followed him up the steps, her heart beating faster at the thought of their intimate evening continuing. She’d promised to answer his questions, and she aimed to keep that promise. She hoped her heart would survive the onslaught sure to come her way.

He didn’t let go of her hand until they reached his room, moving toward his closet.

She paused in the doorway, shocked by the lack of plastic covering the room. She tried to stem the tears the sight brought, but they remained stubborn, leaking down her cheeks. If she needed any further proof her wish had come true, his room proved the final piece.

“Mari?” Adrien came back into view, holding onto some spare clothing. His expression shifted into one of concern. The clothing fell to the back of his sofa as he crept closer to her, his hands tracing her cheeks and swiping at her tears. “Hey, what’s going on? Talk to me, my Lady.”

She tried to smile, wanting to reassure him, but her lips wouldn’t tilt as she commanded. A sob escaped, followed by another and another. Her shoulders shook but not from her cold and wet state.

“Shh, Mari. I’m right here. You can tell me anything. If I did something to upset you, just tell me. Seeing you cry is killing me here.” He dragged her close to his body, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and creating a soothing weight.

She struggled to get the words she wanted past the sobs, fighting for control over her emotions. She realized with a start she hadn’t given herself time to process the thought of losing him, so sure he’d fight and win. She never truly considered he could’ve easily lost the fight and his room would be devoid of plastic for another reason altogether.

She thanked the lucky heavens that he hadn’t succumbed, that he had survived. She curled into him as her sobs lessened.

With a few hiccups to interrupt her words, she dared to meet his concerned gaze to ask, “Do you have any idea how much I love you, Adrien Agreste?”

His arms tightened for the briefest of moments before he let her go, moving a fair distance away. He picked up the clothing he’d abandoned and held them out to her. “Use my bathroom. I’ll use a guest one down the hall. If you finish first, go ahead and pick our next movie.”

She watched as he retreated toward his bedroom door, his hand reaching for the knob when she called out his name.

“Wait, please.” Her hand went to her purse and pulled out the card she’d made for him, a card she’d been holding onto for near a week. “Take this.”

He hesitated before reaching out and taking it from her. He didn’t look back as he left his room, giving her time and space she didn’t really want, but accepted with a soft sigh.

Walking into his bathroom, she gasped at the reflection staring back at her. Her mascara had run, deep smudges of it sat below her eyes. From crying or the earlier dowsing, she couldn’t be sure, but she didn’t wonder any longer about why Adrien had run. She looked like one of those crazy girls, who’d had her heart broken and threatened revenge.

The poor guy ran before she could pull whatever weapon she held, she thought with a rueful smile teasing at her lips.

Turning to the shower, another gasp slipped from her lips. Her bed could fit in the large, glass-and-tile shower. Not daring to dwell on a person’s need for such a large space, she hurried to turn on the water as she tugged at her sodden dress. It peeled away with the greatest reluctance, the pink darkening to a rosy color that might’ve been pretty if her skin hadn’t begun turning blue from the chilly air surrounding her.

She stepped under the hot spray and groaned as her skin pinked up and her muscles relaxed. She tried not to stay long in his shower, but the combination of hot water and his shampoo kept her until the water finally began to cool.

A knock on the door spurred her to move faster, pulling on his shirt and tugging at the pants he’d loaned her. “Coming.”

Her fingers combed through her hair as she emerged from the bathroom, shyness creeping over her as she met his guarded eyes. Her voice dropped as she greeted him, “Hey, you.”

He didn’t smile, his hand raising instead with her card. “You found my letter.”

It wasn’t a question, but she treated it like one. “Yeah, I did.”

“What about Kim? You had a pretty big crush on him, Mari. Are you saying you’ve completely forgotten about him and decided I was finally worthy of your attention?” His eyes had changed from guarded to angry, hurt lurking below that anger.

She focused on that hurt, ignoring the anger. This mattered too much for her to screw up by getting angry in return at the way he’d hurled his questions. Her shoulders straightened as she met his eyes. “I haven’t forgotten my crush on anyone, but I’ve come to realize what’s been staring me in the face all this time. If you really want to know, it’s not hard to like a guy who’s fun and sweet but holds little power to truly hurt you.”

He frowned at her words, clearly not expecting them. His brows drew together as he tried to puzzle out what she was saying. After several heartbeats passed, he looked at her to say, “I don’t understand.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” she murmured, stepping toward him. She paused when he tensed. “Adrien, you are the only guy I’ve seen sharing my life with as a friend or otherwise, but I was scared. Scared you’d never leave the bubble. Scared when you did, you’d find someone else. Scared that you’d get sick and leave me alone, devastated.  I let that fear keep you at arm’s length for so long. I don’t want that fear to win any longer.”

“Mari, I—”

She held up her hand, stalling his words. “Kim is sweet and a bit flirtatious. Truthfully, he reminds me a lot of you. Sure, you don’t look anything alike, but your personalities are quite similar. It wasn’t hard to develop a crush on him. He’d never hold the power to destroy me, not like you. My feelings for Kim had already begun to fade before I found that letter, before you’d gotten your transplant even. But, I just couldn’t let myself admit my true feelings. My fears wouldn’t let me. It was the only way I knew to protect my heart, should I lose you. Because if I lost you, then my world would never shine again, my heart would never heal.”

“Oh, Mari, I—”

She stalled him again, stepping closer. She didn’t stop until she could reach out and touch him, her fingers tracing his jawline before tangling in his hair. “When I almost lost you, I realized that I couldn’t let fear keep me quiet anymore. I’ve been looking for the words to confess since you came home. I love you, Adrien Agreste, and I’m not sure I can ever stop loving you. Let me be the Coccinelle to your Chat Noir. Let me prove we’re two halves of a whole.”

His hands had settled on her hips as she took another step, his nails digging into the soft fabric of her borrowed clothes and dragging her closer.

His lips hovered mere millimeters from hers as he searched her face for any signs of deceit or reticence. She offered him an encouraging smile, closing the distance between them until their lips brushed.

He sucked in a breath at the contact.

She sighed, accepting the truth in their brief touch. “Kiss me, Adrien. Kiss me and make me yours, please.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, dragging her impossibly closer and settling his lips over hers.


	23. Marinette and the Agrestes

“Having fun, dear?” Emilie asked as she served up two glasses of punch. Her amused eyes landed on Marinette with a tenderness that never failed to bring a reciprocal smile to the younger woman’s features.

“Oh, yes. Thank you for inviting me to the fashion show. It was an experience I won’t soon forget.” She took a sip of her juice cocktail, her gaze going over the small afterparty she and the Agrestes were hosting. “I should also thank you for letting me do this for Adrien.”

Classmates mingled and clapped Adrien on the shoulder as he made his rounds. Her smile widened at the generosity she caught, welcoming Adrien among them with ease.

“Marinette, dear, we were happy to help you plan this. The happiness you bring our son has made his ordeal easier on all of us.” Emilie’s arms wrapped around her, hugging her close for several moments. “Gabriel and I meant what we said at the hospital. You’re family and always will be.”

She worked to control the warm glow that emanated at Mrs. Agreste’s words. Words weren’t needed to convey how she felt about them in return, her arms tightening around the older woman.

They pulled apart, their eyes misty yet happy in the glow of the afterparty.

“Now, I think it’s time I track down my husband. Have fun, Marinette. You deserve it after all your hard work.” Emilie walked away with a teasing wink sent in Marinette’s direction.

Deciding she should return to her hosting duties, she moved from the concession tables, intent on rejoining her classmates and mingling.

She squealed instead as two arms wrapped around her waist and spun her.

“Adrien Agreste, put me down this instant,” she said, laughter floating between her words.

He did as she commanded. Spinning to face her, he dropped a kiss on her cheek and leaned close to whisper, “Thank you for this, Mari. I’ve never had a party before, and this is the best one by far. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Her cheeks warmed at his praise, but she refused to ever let him think so little of his worth. Her fingers traced his jaw, giggling at the faint stubble she discovered. “You deserve all this and more, Adrien, because you’re you. Wonderful, sweet, kind you.”

He dropped another kiss on her lips, his smile wide even as his eyes softened with fondness. “I love you, Mari.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered, raising on her tiptoes to reach his lips again.

Appreciative whistles followed.

They broke their kiss, chuckling at their friends’ antics.

“Later,” she promised in a soft whisper. She sank back, one arm going around his waist. “Oh, I meant to thank you earlier for helping Nino land that gig with the fashion show. He’s been ecstatic and working so hard.”

His nose nuzzled her cheek. “I owed him after all he’d done for me, Mari.”

That had her attention. “What do you mean?”

He chuckled, his nose returning to nuzzle her cheek again. She knew he never got enough, no matter how much time she spent with him. It helped she enjoyed touching him in return.

“I asked Nino to play spy for me.” He grinned down at her, quite proud of his statement.

“You better start explaining that, Agreste.” Her brow arched in direct challenge.

His hands came up in surrender. “Nothing nefarious, my sweet Lady. I just had a feeling. I wanted him to watch out for you, check on you. I know how hard my being in the hospital was on my parents. I saw it every day. I needed to know you were doing okay, too. So, I asked Nino to watch over you, to let me know when you were overwhelmed or hurting.”

“That’s how you knew to call that day? Nino texted you? That’s why he was so preoccupied with his phone at the pet store?” It all made sense as she voiced each question she had. She and Alya didn’t need to help the guys become friends because they already were.

He nodded, confirming her suspicions. “Are you mad?”

She thought about it for a moment before she smiled and shook her head. “Not even a little bit. You were looking out for me despite everything you were going through. You’re an amazing guy, Adrien Agreste. I didn’t know I could possibly love you more than I already do.”

She leaned into him, content with being held.

A commotion near the front door brought their attention away from each other.

Kim shouted above the din, “Hey, Marinette, did you order Jagged Stone for the party? Because he’s here and he’s not alone.”

Adrien’s arm tightened around her, shock hitting his system at the surprise she’d prepared for this evening.

Turning to meet his wide eyes, she shot him a teasing wink, whispering, “This was my real shared birthday gift to you. Happy belated Freedom Day, Adrien.”


	24. In the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some life stuff to take care of, so I'm posting the last four chapters together. I'll be back soon with Marichat May.

“Shouldn’t have left my lucky charm at home,” he muttered, his hand snaking out to capture the fat drops falling from the sky. “Or my jacket.”

A sigh passed his lips as he remained hunched under the small awning of the school’s main doorway. If he squinted, he could make out the warm lights of the bakery across the street. He couldn’t see any movement through the windows, but he hoped his trek hadn’t been for nothing.

Marinette had promised she would be home most of the day, but he hadn’t double checked as he should’ve.

He had so much to tell her after his eventful morning. He should’ve checked to ensure she’d be home, but he’d been eager to reach Nino’s for the final piece of his gift. That eagerness had clouded his better judgment, leaving him at the mercy of the cold rain.

He hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella, either, as the weather had forecasted sunny skies until later that evening. The rain had arrived earlier than they’d predicted, leaving him shivering as several drops found vulnerable spots in his clothing, particularly at his neck.

Movement caught his eye, light spilling into the street from the bakery’s open doorway. An umbrella popped open, covering a trim figure from the rain’s heaviest onslaught.

It took him several moments to realize the figure moved in his direction and longer to recognize the figure as Marinette.

“Adrien Agreste, are you out of your mind? Where are your jacket and your umbrella? Better yet, where is your parents’ driver? Why are you out in this? Are you trying to get sick again?”

The irritation in her voice didn’t surprise him, knowing he deserved it.

“My apologies, Maribug.” He raised his hands to placate her, giving her his best kitten expression. “I just really wanted to see you. I didn’t think the rain would come so soon or I would’ve planned better.”

“Let’s you get inside before you do catch a chill.” She held the umbrella over him, her hand wrapping around his upper arm. She didn’t give him the chance to argue, not that he wanted to, before she led him across the street and into the warm interior of the bakery.

The smell of fresh baked bread and sweets hit him full force, pulling a moan of pleasure from his lips. He never wanted to leave based on the delicious scents of baked goods alone.

“Don’t get too comfy. We need to get you out of those wet clothes.” She dragged him upstairs, past the kitchen where her mother and father worked on new batches of sweet treats.

He shot her a winning smile in the hopes of easing the anger she radiated.

She wasn’t in the mood, he quickly discovered, her eyes narrowing into determined slits. Her hand tightened its grip on his arm, tugging harder than she needed to get him to follow her.

“Strip and sit,” she commanded, her finger pointing at the chaise set near her bedroom window. “I’ll get you some dry clothes, and then we’re talking, mister, about bone-headed decisions like the one you made today.”

He did as she demanded, stripping down to his underwear. Discovering a throw on the back of the chaise, he wrapped it around his waist and sat. He noted she’d disappeared into her closet, giving him the chance to inspect her room from his vantage point.

Pink.

It suited her, he thought with a soft smile. She embodied the color like no one else he knew, and he loved that about her.

She emerged from her closet, holding out a pair of pants and a long-sleeve shirt. “I was making these as part of your Christmas gift, but I guess you can have them now. I have time to come up with something else.”

He took the items, his fingers tracing over the fine fabrics and recognized her handwork in the stitching. “Thank you, Maribug, but you don’t have to make me something else. I’m a happy guy as long as I get to spend Christmas with you.”

“Flattery isn’t saving you from a lecture,” she retorted, her arms crossing over her chest as she regarded the fit of his new clothes. “Are they pinching anywhere? Too tight? I made them from the clothes you loaned me a few weeks ago.”

“They fit perfect, my Lady,” he whispered, his arms coming around her. “I’m sorry if I worried you, but I promise I’m not trying to take unnecessary risks. I’m not about to jeopardize a future with you.”

Her head rested against his chest, a shuddering breath escaping her and shaking her frame. She calmed after another shaky breath or two, her arms wrapping around his waist. “So, what exactly brought you out in this weather anyway?”

He smiled and proceeded to tell her all the news he had to share.


	25. Adrien Dupain-Cheng

“Adrien, dear, would you care for another serving? We have plenty,” Sabine asked, standing to grab up his plate. Her smile reminded him so much of Marinette’s that he couldn’t help but return it with a warm one.

“Thank you, Mrs. Cheng, but I couldn’t possibly eat another bite. It was beyond delicious though and I’d love to learn the recipe someday soon.” He patted his stomach, almost sure he’d need Marinette to loosen his seams if he continued to eat like he did.

“You’re welcome, dear.” She took his plate, nodding to her husband as she passed. “Oh, and it’s Sabine. Dear friends of Marinette can call me Sabine.”

“What are your plans after you graduate, Adrien?” Tom asked, bringing the conversation back.

“Papa, you promised to behave,” Marinette warned.

Adrien smiled, shooting her a discreet wink. “It’s okay, Mari. I’m actually going to take a year, sir, and explore. I’ve spent too many years cooped in a plastic bubble. I’d like to see what the world has to offer before I settle down to begin working toward a career.”

“I can’t blame you, son. I can’t imagine how lonely those years must’ve been for you.” Tom’s hand clapped onto his shoulder, a bit bruising yet comforting nonetheless.

“It wasn’t always easy, sir, but Mari made my days a lot brighter. I doubt I could ever show her how much I appreciated her friendship all these years.” He glanced toward her, his gaze locking with hers. He read so many emotions in her blue eyes, all mirroring the ones he felt when he thought of her.

The earrings she wore brought back memories of their time upstairs. She’d positively glowed as she held the little ladybug earrings he’d managed to find, belying her love of the show she often threatened to toss from his shelves.

Her fingers had shaken the tiniest bit as she put them on, smiling at him before pressing kisses to his cheeks. Hearing her whispered words of love had sent his heart soaring. He yearned to ask her the question he’d been holding onto the past week, but he held back, not courageous enough to ask it yet.

The way she looked across the table at him made him believe he’d find the courage soon enough.

Tom’s next words brought his mind back to the present. “So, we heard you’ll be joining Marinette’s class after the Christmas break. Are you excited for your final semester of high school?”

“Yes, sir, I am. It’ll be nice to have a real seat buddy rather than a virtual one this time.” He smiled at the blush spreading across Marinette’s cheeks at his words. “I’m hoping to find a good study buddy, too. I’m certain Marinette will know the best person for the job.”

The mock-glare she shot him at his cheeky words promised retribution later. He couldn’t wait as he shot her another teasing wink.

“Tom, dear, do you mind helping me clean up? Marinette, why don’t you take Adrien to your balcony? The rain’s stopped and the view is quite lovely.” Sabine gave them a sweet smile, her hand sliding into her husband’s as he hurried to do her bidding.

“Yes, Mama.” Marinette nodded toward her room, coming to stand beside him as he watched her parents a few more seconds. “They’re something, aren’t they? I hope they haven’t made you too uncomfortable with their questions this evening.”

“Nah, I love your parents, my Lady,” he whispered, his arm going around her shoulders. “They’re really special. It’s not hard to see how much they love you.”

He dropped a kiss on her temple, her strawberry shampoo filling his senses.

“Come on. Mama’s right. You’ll really enjoy the view from the balcony above my room.” Her fingers laced with his, tugging him toward her room and through the trapdoor.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but they soon stood on the small balcony. The Eiffel Tower stood off in the distance, lit up in all its glory. Colorful, fragrant flowers blossomed in the fading sunlight while bees buzzed around, gathering the last drops of nectar before their final return for the night.

“She wasn’t wrong about the view,” he whispered after a while, his gaze settling on her. His arms had wrapped around her as they lounged near the railing, taking in the sights and sounds of the evening. “It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

She glanced up to find him watching her, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She poked his cheek and veered his gaze out to the city. “Wrong view, dork.”

“Not in my book, it isn’t.” He leaned closer, his voice dropping impossibly low. “I wouldn’t mind seeing this view the rest of my life.”

If he’d thought her cheeks couldn’t get any rosier, his words proved him so, so wrong.

“Flatterer,” she accused, her hands covering her cheeks.

He smiled, almost sure he looked quite goofy with the way his heart fluttered and happiness soared within him. “It’s not flattery, Mari, if it’s true.”


	26. Bien Joue

“Your speech was lovely, my Lady. I doubt there was a dry eye in the entire audience.” Adrien draped himself across her chaise, taking care not to wrinkle his suit.

She glanced at him in her vanity mirror, her hand pausing in touching up her makeup. “I assume that means yours as well, then? I noticed you wiped yours a few times.”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you mean, Mari. I had a bit of pollen in my eye, nothing more.” He gave her his best devil-may-care grin, not hiding the fact he’d teared up as she accused.

She giggled at his antics, wondering how she could fall more in love with him. Each new day brought a new facet of his personality and character to see and fall all the harder.

“You better stop, or we’ll miss our reservations. I’ve been looking forward to this dinner for a week.” She didn’t add the small gift she’d gotten him to celebrate their graduation, tucked in her purse. The anticipation of seeing his reaction had grown within the past several days, threatening to implode as those days turned to hours.

He remained silent as she finished her touch-ups, watching her with intent eyes. Those eyes had the ability to make her shiver, she learned a few months back. The intensity of their watchfulness almost too much yet never quite enough.

She turned back to him, grabbing up her purse and smoothing the skirt of her dress. She smiled, glad she’d been able to save her dress. The drenching during their first date hadn’t ruined the fabric as she’d feared. It paired well with the suit he wore for their graduation ceremony.

She stepped closer, her hand reaching out to tug him up. “Let’s go, handsome. I’m feeling rather hungry, and you promised me a delicious meal.”

“Yes, Maribug. I aim to please.” He dropped a kiss on her hand, leading her from her room and down the stairs to her family’s front area. “Is Nino and Alya meeting us there?”

“Actually, the reservation is for two. They’ll meet us for dessert.” She met his curious gaze with a Cheshire grin teasing at her lips. “I think Nino had something he wanted to ask Alya.”

“Is he proposing? They make a great couple,” he whispered, leaning closer to add, “but I don’t think they’re quite as cute as us.”

She fought the giggle threatening to escape. Having learned how much it inflated his ego to tease her, she’d fought hard to keep herself serious on their dates. She failed more often than succeeded, loving the carefree nature coming out of him.

“No, they’re not as cute as us. No, he’s not proposing.” She paused as she thought about Nino’s earlier words, shrugging her shoulders. She amended, “Well, I don’t think he’s proposing.”

He chuckled in her ear, tugging her through the doorway and down the stairs. He caught her with little effort when her shoe caught on the last step, pulling her close.

“My hero,” she whispered.

“Always.”

The trek to the restaurant didn’t take long. They’d made the reservation a bit earlier than dinner, freeing up the foot traffic they’d normally find on the streets of Paris.

Soon seated, she fingered her purse and the box hidden inside. She almost wished their main course had been ordered and delivered, wanting to present him with the gift before they paid and left. She could imagine his expression, but that couldn’t compete with actually seeing it.

His hand reached across their small table, dropping a box between her silverware. The neon green bow glowed in the low lighting of the restaurant.

“I hope you like it, Marinette,” he whispered, his hand returning to his side and his eyes not quite meeting hers. Pink tinted his cheeks and colored the tips of his ears.

She smiled, pulling out the gift she’d bought him and repeating his earlier actions. The polka-dotted red bow’s gleam matched his.

“On three?”

He nodded, his fingers dancing over the bow.

“Three,” they whispered in unison.

They tore into each other’s presents, setting aside the bows as she’d taken to collecting them for a scrapbook.

“Mari, you made this?” He held up the small enamel pin she’d designed. It featured his favorite superhero duo as their fists pounded. Below them, it read, Bien Joue.

She nodded, pulling out the necklace he’d gotten her. She stared at the large blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. “Oh, Adrien, it’s beautiful, but it’s too much.”

“For you? Oh, dear, sweet Mari, it’d never be enough.” He stood, taking the necklace from her limp fingers and draped it across her neck. He fastened it, dropping a kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder. “It comes with a promise I’m making tonight.”

She turned to stare at him, not quite believing the words she heard, but she dared not ignore the portent they hinted at as he retook his seat.

His hand slid forward to clasp hers, their fingers lacing without thought. “Marinette, I make this promise to you tonight. I have loved you as a friend since we were eight years old. I have loved you as a man loves a woman since we were fifteen. I will continue to love you throughout our years at university, and I won’t stop loving you even after I’ve breathed my last breath.”

“Adrien, you’re going to ruin my mascara,” she whispered, doing her best to stem the tears filling her eyes. “I love you, too, you ridiculous, sweet, gentle man. How could I not love you? You’re my best friend, my first love, and the only man I’d trust my heart to. My answer is yes to whatever you promise me because I know what I want. I want you, heart and soul.”

He glanced away, his hand wiping at his eyes.

She giggled at his attempts at discretion, seeing right through them. All was fair when he threatened to ruin her makeup, she thought. Her heart lightened a moment later, her gaze softening as their eyes locked.

“Bien Joue, Adrien,” she whispered before the waiter arrived to take their order.

He smiled, understanding her words without further explanation. “Bien Joue, Marinette.”


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter combines 4 prompts: Aged Up, Bridal Style, Beach, and Us Against the World.

_Three and a half years later…_

“Happy?”

Marinette looked up, her eyes meeting his as a brilliant smile spread across her lips. “The happiest.”

Her hand laced with his as she weathered the waves lapping at their feet. Soft giggles escaped now and then, lifting his spirits far greater than he thought possible.

The sun had begun to set a half-hour ago, but neither rushed to return to their hotel room. The weather beckoned them to enjoy their vacation a bit longer, taking in the soothing waves and warm water.

A few people milled on the soft sand though most had vacated as the sun’s rays dipped lower.

Adrien never wanted to leave. His beautiful wife of six days seemed to feel the same, he mused, as they continued their meandering pace.

A sigh escaped her, drawing his attention.

“What are you thinking about, Mrs. Agreste?”

“I wish we didn’t have to leave tomorrow. I know we’re starting a new life next week, but it’d be nice if we could stay a few more days.” Her hand tightened its grip as she leaned into him.

He knew what she meant, but he smiled and tugged her closer. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her tied-back hair. “How about we promise to come back here each year and recreate our honeymoon?”

Before she could answer, he moved so he could sweep her into his arms, earning a delightful squeak for his efforts. Her arms curled around his neck as he adjusted his grip on her back and under her knees.

“Do you intend to carry me back to our room, Mr. Agreste?” She arched a brow at him, her smile negating any seriousness she tried to possess.

A Cheshire grin fell into place. “Actually, I have another destination in mind.”

He didn’t give her the chance to protest, running into the surf. He held her up until water reached his waist, sliding her against him into the warm water.

His hands cupped her cheeks as he pressed kisses to her lips, stopping any protests she might’ve had in their tracks. Between kisses, he whispered, “Do you know how much I love you?”

“Yes,” she whispered back, adding after a long kiss, “but tell me again.”

He proceeded to do just that, whispering words of love and kissing her until they both forgot how to breathe or think. Both were consumed by the other and the love they shared. Their love had only grown as they experienced the world around them, taking time to explore new places and test their limits.

They didn’t leave the water until the final rays disappeared beyond the horizon. The moon’s soft luminescence the only light to guide them back to shore.

Their stride refused to be hurried as they made their way back to their hotel room, laughing and talking in quiet tones. They relived the past few days of their honeymoon, making plans for their future return trips. The promise of those new memories hung between them, entering their room a short time later.

“Hungry?”

Adrien watched as she slipped off her sandals, her sarong following as she made her way toward the bathroom to comb her hair. He smiled, his heart threatening to burst from his chest at the beauty she was. He wondered if there would ever be a day he didn’t find her absolutely stunning, tossing the thought out as soon as it came.

“Adrien?” She stopped combing her hair to stare at him in the mirror. Her reflection showed her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

“Sorry, love. Lost in thought, I guess.” He stepped closer, taking her comb and nudging her toward the bed. He settled behind her and ran the comb through her hair, taking care with the tangles he found now and then. “I’m hungry but not for food.”

“Behave, you.” A blush stole across her exposed skin, belying her pleasure at the idea his words had conjured. “We have all night, you know, but the kitchens are closing soon.”

With a dramatic flourish, he toppled backward, landing in a sea of pillows. His hand rested over his eyes, his chest heaving a great suffering sigh. “You wound me. Here, I thought you could live on love alone.”

She smacked him across the thigh, but she pressed a soft kiss to soothe the sting. “I married the biggest dork.”

“Yes, you did, my Lady.” Rising, he wrapped his arms around her, dragging her against him. “You love me anyway, don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes, her smile never wavering. “Yeah, I do. It’s us against the world.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” He lifted her chin and pressed a kiss on her lips, groaning when she pulled away to order dinner a few minutes later. “Can I at least have you for dessert?”

The look she sent him spoke volumes of what he’d be allowed to do later that night. The silent, infinite promises sent his heart racing for a future he couldn’t wait to share with this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com) for the latest updates and happenings with new stories and current WIPs.


End file.
